


52 semaines avant la fin

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Disclaimer : </b> Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.<br/><b>Résumé :</b> La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu’il n’a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.<br/><b>Bêta : </b> Azh’</p><p>Mise à jour le Samedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22 Février 2014

La semaine avait été à l’image de toutes celles qu’il avait passées depuis son arrivée au Five-0 : agitée. Néanmoins, il avait ressenti une vraie satisfaction à boucler les sales types de la semaine. Ils avaient d’abord cru qu’un agresseur en série était en ville. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu’il n’en était rien et que l’agression très médiatisée d’une première femme avait été vécue comme une libération pour d’autres connards. Tous frappaient leurs femmes et faisaient régner la terreur sur leurs familles.

Le « Book ‘Em, Danno » de Steve à chaque interpellation avait été un véritable plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas les connards qui faisaient ça. Même si ses disputes avec Rachel avaient été impressionnantes, il n’avait jamais même pensé à lever la main sur elle. Pas tant parce qu’elle était une femme, mais parce qu’on ne réglait pas ses problèmes par la violence, que c’était _mal_  de frapper quiconque.

 

Ces abrutis leur avaient largement gâché la Saint-Valentin. Ce n’est pas tant qu’ils avaient organisé quelque chose, mais c’était pour le principe. Danny espéré de rester au lit avec Steve toute la journée et d’en profiter.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Chin, Max ou Kono avaient prévu, mais leurs airs dépités à 6h25, leurs plans avaient aussi été démolis.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que le premier qui viendrait les déranger quand il aurait< fini de rédiger son rapport, risquait de faire face à un péril mortel. Il avait besoin de se reposer et, plus encore, de pouvoir passer du temps avec Steve, sans meurtrier, enlèvement, cadavre ou bombe.

 

Son compagnon était déjà de retour à son bureau et la concentration meurtrière avec laquelle il regardait son écran, était aussi très parlante. Même s’il ne se plaignait pas –Super SEAL ne se plaignait jamais…- il était évident qu’il avait besoin de récupérer lui aussi.

En rentrant, il leur ferait un rapide sandwich et ils iraient dormir jusqu’à l’heure du retour du groupe d’éclaireuses de Grace. Rachel lui avait promis de l’amener chez Steve et cela leur permettrait de souffler quelques heures avant son arrivée.

 

Ce fut dans cet état d’esprit que Danny rentra dans son bureau et découvrit une rose rouge placé en évidence sur le bois de sa table, une petite carte à côté.

-       Kono ! Cria-t-il.

-       Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par l’encadrement de la porte.

-       Adam s’est planté de bureau, lui dit-il en lui montrant la fleur.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme s’approcha et regarda l’objet du délit.

-       Ah, non. C’est ton nom dessus, lui répondit-elle reposant le mot, avant de l’abandonner pour rédiger son propre rapport.

 

Le blond prit le carton pour le lire à son tour.

«  _Pour Daniel Williams._

 _Avec mon amour tardif._  »

Le tout sans nom d’expéditeur.

La fleur semblait avoir été coupé dans un jardin. Elle était très belle et très odorante.

 

Danny lança un regard à Steve à travers la paroi vitrée entre leurs bureaux. Celui-ci fixait toujours l’écran de son ordinateur avec une concentration mortelle pour l’outil.

Sans le moindre intérêt pour lui à cet instant, car il n’en savait très clairement rien. Sauf qu’il aurait dû être le seul à avoir une raison de lui offrir des fleurs.

 

Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bazar ?

 

A suivre…


	2. 1ier Mars 2014

Malgré ses recherches, Danny n’avait pas pu découvert la personne à l’origine de la rose sur son bureau. Le garde de faction à l’accueil n’avait rien vu de particulier et mes empreintes qu’il avait relevées sur la porte de son bureau ne s’étaient révélée appartenir qu’à Steve, Chin, Kono, Max ou lui-même.   
D’un côté, il avait craint que ce genre de chose ne commence à se multiplier et il avait été soulagé de ne rien voir arriver tout au long de la semaine. En quelque sorte, il semblait avoir échappé au pire.

D’un autre côté, il devait reconnaître que l’attention était certainement agréable, mais il n’avait aucune idée de son expéditeur et cela le mettait profondément mal à l’aise. Il avait même vérifié au près de Grace que ce n’était pas un cadeau de sa part. Même si le message qui accompagnait la fleur rendait cette proposition étrange.  
Ce qui l’inquiétait réellement, c’était que ces choses étranges pouvaient parfaitement être le premier pas d’un harcèlement. Quand il était dans le New Jersey, il en avait vu plus d’un et ce n’était pas beau.  
Le pire était que la victime ne savait généralement plus quoi faire tout en restant dans la légalité pour se débarrasser de son harceleur. Quant à ce dernier, il ne voyait pas où était le problème la large majorité du temps.

La police avait peu de marge de manœuvre pour gérer ce type de problème. Ils étaient coincés entre la loi et les droits civiques du harceleur. Plus d’une fois, Danny aurait bien secoué le sale type à l’origine de cela, mais… Il ne pouvait pas.  
Les plus enragés était certainement quand ils étaient d’ex petits-amis largués qui refusaient de l’entendre. La jeune femme était généralement terrorisée et tout ce qu’il pouvait leur dire était un stupide « tant qu’il ne profère aucune menace ou qu’il ne porte pas la main sur vous, on ne peut rien faire ». Autant dire qu’ils étaient inutiles.  
Il était vrai qu’il n’était pas sans défense comme ces pauvres femmes. Il avait une arme et il savait parfaitement s’en servir. Il était formé à se battre, se défendre et plus encore à identifier les preuves valables aux yeux de la loi. Si quelqu’un pouvait arriver à coincer son propre harceleur, c’était bien un policier.

Néanmoins, il n’y avait pas que lui. Il y avait aussi Grace. Sa fille était bien trop jeune pour être confrontée à ce genre de problème. De plus, elle n’était pas en capacité de se défendre pour le moment, du haut de ses dix ans.  
Il y avait aussi Steve… Il avait été poursuivi par des meurtriers, torturés par des trafiquants d’êtres humains et assassins, sans compter son absence totale d’aptitude aux relations humaines. Autant dire que si son petit ami découvrait qu’il était la cible d’un harceleur, il craignait pour la vie de ce dernier et pour l’équilibre intellectuel de son amant.  
Enfin… Même si Hawaii n’était pas son choix premier pour vivre, il devait reconnaître que l’endroit était plutôt agréable et qu’entre son couple, sa fille et son travail de rêve, rien ne lui donnait envie de partir pour se débarrasser d’un cinglé.

Alors, une semaine après le dépôt de la rose, Danny avait relâché la pression. Toute l’équipe avait passé la soirée chez Steve, autour d’un barbecue, avec le reste de leur ohana. Ils étaient partis tard dans la nuit et lui était resté dormir avec son amant.  
Quand il sortit de chez Steve, ce matin-là, pour aller chercher son courrier, il découvrit, posé sur le siège conducteur, un carton de pâtisserie rempli de malasadas. Sa voiture était fermée, comme il l’avait laissée la vieille.

En ouvrant la porte, il se rendit compte qu’ils venaient de sa boutique préférée et qu’un mot avait été agrafé.  
 _« Quoi que j’en dise, je ne les oublie jamais. Je t’aime._ »

Non, réellement, non. Ça n’allait pas pouvoir continuer…

A suivre…


	3. 8 Mars 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

Danny avait passé la semaine qui venait de s’écouler à réfléchir à tous les moyens d’identifier son harceleur. Il avait fait relever discrètement les empreintes sur sa voiture à Charlie et rien n’y faisait. Il n’y avait aucun nom qui ressortait. Juste lui, Grace, Kono, Chin et Steve. En somme que des empreintes qui devaient se trouver là.  
Fong avait aussi analysé la serrure de la Camaro. Il n’avait relevé aucune des altérations caractéristiques des effractions de véhicule. L’hypothèse la plus crédible était que l’homme ait un double des clés. Mais comment avait-il pu se le procurer ? Cela restait un véritable mystère.

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de les laisser trainer. Le plus souvent, elles étaient dans ses poches et le trousseau de Steve était dans les siennes. Leur double de rechange était au bureau, dans son tiroir.  
Peut-être était-ce cela… Son harceleur avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour pénétrer dans sa vie. Il avait visiblement l’accès à son véhicule, son bureau et peut-être même… Son appartement ? Cette idée avait été une véritable douche froide. Cela voulait dire que cet homme avait la possibilité d’accéder à n’importe quel moment à Grace.  
Il détestait l’idée de voir son intimité accessible ainsi, mais celle de sa fille… C’était encore pire.

Alors, après cela, il avait pris ses précautions. Il avait vérifié qu’il n’y avait aucun micro dans son appartement, son bureau ou sa voiture. Il avait changé une par une toutes les serrures qu’il avait. Ne lui restait plus que son appartement. Il avait trouvé une excuse merveilleuse pour la Camaro, suite à une des merveilleuses idées de Steve.  
Il avait attaqué un gang de vendeurs de drogue avec juste son arme de service, planqué derrière ladite voiture. Danny lui avait hurlé dessus, alors qu’il répliquait aux tirs nourris qu’ils essuyaient.  
Son véhicule avait été troué comme une passoire –et il n’y avait aucune exagération là-dessous- et après l’arrestation des trafiquants, il avait dû passer au garage de la police pour le faire réparer. Sans rien en dire à Steve, il en avait profité pour faire changer la serrure. Cela était passé comme un dégât collatéral dans le devis des réparations.

Il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter. C’était… Il savait que son petit-ami réagirait bien, s’il lui en parlait. Enfin, si menacer la personne à l’origine de tout cela de dépeçage était bien réagir. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise qu’il ne remettrait pas en cause sa parole.  
Néanmoins, il n’avait pas envie de le mêler à cela tant qu’il pouvait l’éviter. Il n’ignorait pas que les années passées dans la Navy l’avaient rendu plus que méfiant. Une telle nouvelle pourrait… Enfin, bref, il deviendrait encore plus paranoïaque et plus cinglé que la normale.  
Il ne voulait donc pas alimenter tout cela, tant que la chose était encore gérable. Même si… Ce n’était pas gagné pour l’instant.

Néanmoins, il avait réussi à convaincre Steve de faire mettre en place des caméras à l’entrée du bureau et dans l’espace commun, de manière à garantir la traçabilité des preuves qu’ils avaient sur place. Chin l’avait soutenu dans cette idée.  
Il ne savait ce qui l’avait motivé, mais il n’allait pas le contrarier. Enfin, il était un peu de mauvaise foi. Il savait que l’autre policier était, comme lui, soucieux de la légalité de leurs preuves. Quand on lui soumettait une proposition qui allait dans ce sens-là, qui leur permettrait de ne pas être retoqué lors des procès, alors il la saisissait. Son histoire personnelle venait aussi certainement influencer l’ensemble.

Tout n’était pas encore fini, mais il pouvait dire sans trop s’avancer que bientôt il aurait l’identité de son harceleur et que celui-ci n’apprécierait pas du tout la suite des évènements. S’il n’approuvait pas les méthodes de Steve, il avait très envie de les appliquer sur son emmerdeur d’inconnu. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de lui et démotiver définitivement toute nouvelle tentative.  
C’est pour cela que quand il rentra dans son appartement pour écouter son répondeur, en même temps qu’il triait son courrier au milieu de ses tonnes de publicités, il crut qu’il allait se sentir mal.  
Sur la table, il y avait des journaux. Des journaux qui n’avaient rien à y faire. Il y avait deux piles. Une première, assez ancienne, et une seconde plus récente. Les premiers étaient à la date du 23 Août 1976, les deuxièmes au 27 Octobre 2002. Sa date de naissance et celle de Grace.

Et comme cerise sur le gâteau, une petite carte.  
« _Grace et toi, vous êtes le centre de ma vie._ »

Il allait traquer ce connard et il aurait sa peau. On ne touchait pas à Grace.

 

A suivre…


	4. 15 Mars 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

Danny avait menti à Steve pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps. Un vrai mensonge. Pas une simple omission ou une tromperie pour organiser une surprise. Non, une vraie, pleine et entière menterie. Il n’en était pas fier et cela le rendait complètement malade.  
Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il concevait la vie de couple. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de la panoplie qu’il trouvait légitime avec son conjoint. Même si c’était pour le bien de Steve. Bien trop de personnes avaient fait des choses pour son bien, sans jamais lui demander son avis ou en se moquant ouvertement de celui-ci.

Il savait qu’il faisait cela pour qu’il ne panique pas et ne fasse rien d’inconsidéré. Bien qu’il ferait forcément quelque chose d’inconsidéré à un moment, mais tant que ce n’était pas en rapport avec son harceleur, cela lui allait.  
Il lui avait donc « juste » dit qu’il avait arrêté une tentative d’effraction. Il avait fait venir une équipe de la scientifique pour prendre les empreintes et relever les indices nécessaires. Steve avait été contrarié depuis lors. Cela faisait une semaine qu’il était grognon à cause de cela et qu’il avait exigé que Danny vienne vivre avec lui.  
La discussion avait été menée sur le ton digne d’un Cro-Magnon et Danno n’avait eu aucun choix et son argument principal de Steve était « tu n’es plus en sécurité avec Grace ». Il n’osait pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été s’il lui avait dit la vérité. En fait, si, il imaginait très bien et il n’avait pas très envie de le voir en vrai. Un peu trop… Violent. Et illégal. Surtout illégal.

Donc, il attendait avec impatience la conclusion des scientifiques pour pouvoir mettre la main sur le fils de pute qui depuis bientôt un mois le traquait et l’éliminer définitivement –légalement, pensa-t-il- de sa vie.  
Sauf qu’elle tardait, car ce n’était qu’une tentative et qu’il n’était pas l’urgence au milieu des crimes. Ce qu’il comprenait parfaitement, en soi. Il devait être traité comme n’importe quel citoyen. Ce qui lui irait réellement dans une autre situation.  
Le véritable problème était qu’il avait fini par mettre la puce à l’oreille, même à Steve et celui-ci s’inquiétait. Cette inquiétude était à l’origine de l’explosion d’une fabrique d’amphétamines et de la perte de mobilité de la moitié du corps d’un des dealeurs, quand l’autre avait juste perdu l’usage d’une de ses mains. En moins d’une semaine.  
Il devenait évident qu’il devait se calmer, car la situation risquait de dégénérer du côté de son amant. Le gouverneur ne voudrait jamais le croire s’il lui disait encore que c’était à cause des criminels qu’une action absolument folle et inconsidérée avait eu lieu au beau milieu du centre-ville.

Ce fut dans cet état relativement second qu’il releva le courrier chez son compagnon. Il avait toujours une clé mais ce n’était que depuis son emménagement temporaire qu’il l’utilisait. Avant, il avait tendance à laisser la vie privée de Steve tranquille, enfin, surtout la partie épistolaire. Pour le reste, il s’en mêlait depuis bien avant qu’ils sortent ensemble.  
Il y avait des publicités –une nouvelle pizzeria venait d’ouvrir dans le quartier-, des factures –un jour, Steve finirait par les recevoir par mail comme toute personne censée-, encore d’autres publicités, le dernier numéro d’ _Ammo & Guns_ et… une enveloppe épaisse à son nom.  
Il fronça les sourcils et posa le reste du courrier, avant d’aller s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quelque chose. Il avait fait rediriger toute ce que la Poste lui apportait chez son petit-ami mais c’était un peu aléatoire sur la régularité du transfert. Déchirant l’ouverture du paquet, il vida son contenu sur l’assise du divan.  
Comme les trois semaines précédentes, il eut l’impression qu’une douche glacée venait de se déverser sur lui. Il y avait dans l’enveloppe trois boxers noirs. Tous étaient à sa taille, remarqua-t-il sans même s’en rendre compte.

Un petit mot les accompagnait.  
« _J’ai hâte de te voir avec. J’ai encore plus hâte de te déshabiller alors que tu les porteras pour te faire l’amour. Toujours à toi._ » 

Il fallait que cela cesse et vite !

A suivre…


	5. 22 Mars 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bêta** : Tara

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Danny avait complètement flippé la semaine d’avant. Il n’y avait aucun autre mot. Il avait fini par en parler à Chin. On était samedi et il avait pris son ami entre quatre-yeux pendant que Steve était en vadrouille avec Kono pour faire des tests sur de nouvelles armes. Eux étaient présents au bureau pour finir leurs rapports et reprendre ceux de leurs deux collègues qui n’avaient toujours pas compris certaines choses sur la rédaction de ceux-ci.

\- Tu vois quelqu’un qui pourrait faire cela ? Finit-il par lui demander, alors que Danno finissait de lui expliquer la situation.  
\- Non. Le problème est qu’un simple sourire peut être un encouragement pour certains, répondit-il un peu défaitiste.  
\- Je suppose que tu n’as rien dit à Steve, vu qu’il est encore très calme…  
Le blond eut un rire à la remarque de son collègue.  
\- J’ai pas envie d’avoir un cadavre à boucler, non plus. Surtout qu’avec cet animal, ça deviendrait une affaire d’état et on ne travaillerait plus que sur cela, dans tout Oahu…  
Chin eut un mouvement de tête, laissant deviner qu’il partageait cette analyse.  
\- Et tu dis que les scientifiques n’ont jamais rien trouvé ?  
\- Rien, je viens d’avoir les résultats de mon appart et y’a que vos empreintes. Rien qui n’ait pas une bonne raison d’être là.  
\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas moi ? Plaisanta son ami, pour alléger l’ambiance.  
\- Oh ! Tiens, je devrais me méfier de toi ! J’avais pas pensé à ça, ajouta-t-il avant de lui donner une accolade.

Même s’il ne le laissait pas forcément paraître, il fallait reconnaître que c’était inquiétant. Personne n’avait la moindre piste et si cela continuait il devrait en parler à son compagnon. Ce n’était que reculer pour mieux sauter, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, il voulait encore reculer un peu.  
Sauf qu’il n’avait pas prévu de trouver une carte sur son clavier.  
\- CHIN ! Hurla-t-il.  
Presque immédiatement, son collègue apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte.  
\- Il y en a une, lui dit-il en pointant l’objet du délit.  
\- Attends, j’ai des gants.

Prenant la carte, Chin l’ouvrit, en la montrant à Danny.  
« _Ta surprise t’attend à la maison, avec moi. Tu vas l’adorer. A tout de suite, mon amour._ »  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Sans rien rajouter, le brun glissa la carte dans le sac à indices qu’il avait et tous deux sortirent du bureau.  
Cela faisait très longtemps que Danny n’avait pas mis moins de quinze minutes pour rentrer chez Steve mais respecter le code de la route était un peu le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant et Chin ne semblait pas plus s’en soucier que lui. Il n’avait pas perdu de vue son SUV de tout le trajet.

Non, définitivement, tout cela ne pouvait pas bien finir, pensa Danny en découvrant la voiture de Steve dans l’allée. Soit son amant avait trouvé son harceleur et l’avait tué –ou du moins bien assommé-, soit c’était son harceleur qui l’avait surpris et… Non, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.  
S’approchant silencieusement de la maison, l’arme au poing, Danno ouvrit silencieusement la porte d’entrée, suivi par Chin.  
\- Five-0, crièrent-ils en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Quelques secondes après cela, un mouvement eut lieu dans la cuisine, alors que le brun avait sécurisé le salon et qu’ils allaient faire de même dans cette pièce.  
\- Danny, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Steve, alors qu’il sortait de la pièce, l’incompréhension écrite sur son visage.  
\- Chut ! Lui intima-t-il, alors qu’il se penchait pour prendre son arme de secours à la cheville pour lui donner.  
La prenant, son amant lui fit un geste d’incompréhension.  
\- Il faut qu’on sécurise la maison, lui répondit-il. J’ai un harceleur sur le dos depuis un bon mois –tu te souviens de la rose ?- et il est décidé à venir ici. Et on parlera du fait que je me suis tu sur la question plus tard.

Le visage de Steve se détendit, au même titre que le reste de son corps, signe qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre selon lui.  
\- Steven ! Siffla Danny. Ne me dit pas qu’il y a un cadavre dans le jardin.  
\- RAS, leur signala Chin qui revenait de l’étage.  
\- Steven ! Répéta son amant, sentant qu’il allait détester la conclusion de ce que son compagnon allait lui dire.  
\- Il se pourrait, commença Steve, qu’éventuellement… Peut-être que…  
\- Steven ! Répéta _encore_ Danno.   
\- C’est moi, conclut-il.

Daniel Williams regarda un moment son amant sans comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je me disais que tu apprécierais d’être… courtisé ? J’ai demandé à ta mère sa recette de pizza, continua-t-il espérant clairement éviter une crise.  
\- Je vais lui tirer dessus.

Chin commença à pouffer de rire, essayant de ne pas ouvertement partir dans sa crise de fou-rire. Il savait très bien que s’il faisait cela, il risquait d’avoir autant de soucis que Steve.  
Cela n’empêcha pas que Danny le foudroie du regard avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée ? Demanda le brun. Il se plaint toujours que je ne sois pas romantique.  
Là, c’en fut trop pour le natif qui pleurait presque de rire face à la situation.  
\- Pense à signer tes cartes la prochaine fois, arriva-t-il à hoqueter au milieu de sa crise.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d’hilarité, qui clairement vexaient son chef et ami, Chin finit par arriver à se calmer.  
\- Tu sais qu’il flippe depuis un mois ? Et que tu parlais de Grace dans tes cartes ?  
Steve n’eut pas besoin de parler pour qu’il comprenne le fond de sa pensée. _’Oups’_. C’était le cas de le dire.

***

Texto de Danno (19:38) : « _Je vais te tuer. Ne refais plus jamais ça. J’arrive dans 20 minutes. J’espère pour toi que cette pizza sera cuite et bonne. Et que tu as des bières._ »


	6. 29 Mars 2014

Danny avait lancé des regards assassins à son amant toute la semaine. Celui-ci avait tenté de faire amende honorable, s’excusant, allant même jusqu’à faire changer l’alarme de la maison.  
Il devait admettre que s’il ne lui avait pas fait peur ainsi, ses attentions auraient pu être touchantes. Voire, carrément mignonnes. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’on lui offrait des fleurs. Il n’était pas contre cette attention.

Et… Bon, il devait le reconnaître, les boxers qu’il lui avait offerts lui allait très bien et mettaient joliment en valeur ses fesses. Il avait fini par mettre une paire hier, et il n’avait pas été déçu de sa nuit.  
Steve lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et ils ne s’étaient pas contentés d’un round. Deux leur avait semblé être un meilleur chiffre. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne leur était pas arrivé.  
Entre le boulot, la fatigue et l’habitude, il devait reconnaître qu’une partie de la flamme était retombée. Ils s’aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Par contre, c’était clair qu’ils ne se sautaient plus dessus comme à leurs débuts. Leurs moments intimes étaient moins sauvages.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Danny n’avait pas hérité de bleus après avoir été plaqué contre une porte, un mur ou simplement l’incrustation de l’empreinte des doigts de son amant sur ses hanches.  
Il était en train de se rendre compte que cela lui manquait. Pour l’instant, pas sûr qu’il allait le dire tel quel à Steve. Il lui avait suffisamment reproché de se comporter comme un Neandertal.  
Il allait en entendre parler, s’il lui avouait que cela lui manquait.

Descendant à la cuisine pour se faire un café, il trouva un petit paquet avec une carte dessus. Haussant un sourcil, il s’approcha. Visiblement, Steve n’avait pas renoncé à son idée.  
« _J’espère que cela te plaira. C’est fait avec amour. STEVE._ »  
Il gloussa légèrement, en lisant son nom. Visiblement son amant avait compris le message. Maintenant, il signait ses cartes. C’était une excellente chose. Il finissait par apprendre de ses erreurs. Un jour, il finirait par être sortable.

L’ancien SEAL était certainement en train de nager vu l’heure, donc il avait le temps d’aller se faire un café avant de regarder ce qu’il y avait dans le paquet.  
Il ne savait pas ce que son amant avait en tête. Ce n’était pas réellement dans ses habitudes de lui faire des petits cadeaux comme ça. Pas qu’il s’en plaignait, mais… Il supposait que Steve avait quelque chose en tête.  
Déjà qu’il sentait qu’il avait commencé depuis plusieurs mois à déployer son plan de bataille pour le convaincre de vivre avec lui… Il ne comptait plus le nombre d’articles qu’il avait trouvé sur son bureau lui vantant la vie de couple. Même Kono avait été associée à cela, lui racontant combien elle se sentait mieux depuis qu’elle vivait avec Adam.

Chin avait clairement fait comprendre qu’ils devaient se débrouiller tous les deux et qu’il refusait de prendre position. Néanmoins, il avait dit à Danny de le prévenir le jour où il accepterait, pour qu’il l’aide à déménager.  
Manifestement, pour tous leurs amis, il était évident qu’il allait dire oui. Bon, _d’accord_ , il allait dire oui. Mais était-il obligé de le faire aussi vite ? L’ego de Steve allait devenir odieux n’opposait pas un peu de résistance.

Revenant avec sa tasse de café, il emporta le paquet pour s’installer sur le canapé. Retirant le papier, il découvrit un mug. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit de le sortir complètement pour découvrir un message écrit dessus.  
« _Pour le meilleur papa_ ». C’était l’écriture de Grace. Par contre le cœur qui ponctuait le « i », lui était typique de son amant et non de sa fille ! Son petit singe avait tendance à faire des arabesques, alors que Steve était bien plus factuel dans son dessin.  
C’était définitivement sa nouvelle tasse !

Quand le brun revint de ses kilomètres de nage, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arriva. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche par Danny, avant que celui-ci ne l’embrasse avec une fougue qu’ils n’avaient pas connue depuis très longtemps.  
Néanmoins, alors que son homme l’entraînait dans leur chambre, il vit parfaitement que son cadeau avait été ouvert.  
Il n’y avait pas de question à se poser alors. Tout s’expliquait…

Si chacun de ses cadeaux leur permettait de s’envoyer en l’air, il ne risquait pas de s’arrêter avant la date qu’il avait en tête. Oh que oui…  
Surtout si Danny était encore prêt à le sucer comme il l’avait fait hier soir… Espérons que cela continuerait jusqu’à samedi prochain !

A suivre…


	7. 5 Avril 2014

L’initiative de Steve avait en quelque sorte réveillée leur relation. Il se retrouvait à lui voler des baisers entre deux portes, à laisser courir son regard le long de son corps.  
Cette semaine avait été comme toutes les autres : ils étaient rentrés crevés tous les soirs. Habituellement, ils auraient juste sombré dans le sommeil l’un et l’autre aussitôt l’oreiller touché. Pas cette fois. Ils n’avaient pas eu l’énergie de faire l’amour, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de se caresser.

Ils ne le faisaient pas généralement, mais c’était terriblement bon, il bien devait le reconnaître. Il n’avait pas joui, mais le plaisir de sentir les mains de Steve sur son corps, se suffisait à lui seul.  
Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que l’orgasme était le passage obligatoire de toutes les relations sexuelles. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s’en détacher, d’abord avec Rachel, puis avec Steve. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à voir l’autre jouir sans fard du plaisir qu’on lui donnait. Prendre sa femme dans ses bras était au final aussi fort, mais on ne lui avait jamais appris.  
Ici, avec Steve, c’était presque quelque chose d’aussi important qui se jouait. Il découvrait qu’ils pouvaient faire l’amour sans se pénétrer. Oh, bien sûr, il le savait intellectuellement, mais… Il n’était jamais arrivé à croire que cela puisse réellement être aussi fort. Ce qui avait créé l’une des pires catastrophes de leur couple.

Un soir, ils étaient rentrés d’une mission qui les avait épuisés, mais dont ils ressentaient toujours la montée d’adrénaline. Le brun avait été égal à lui-même et ils s’étaient retrouvés au milieu d’une fusillade. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps même de se branler l’un l’autre depuis une semaine et… Ils avaient eu envie de faire l’amour. Cela n’avait pas été plus compliqué que cela.  
Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette immense honte. Steve était sur le ventre, lui dans son dos et entre le moment où ils s’étaient allongés et celui où ils auraient dû jouir, tous les deux s’étaient endormis, Danny toujours au plus profond de son amant.

Ils avaient pris la décision tacite de ne jamais reparler de ce fiasco et de ne plus jamais retenter le diable. Ils auraient juré le lendemain que Chin et Kono l’avaient su d’une manière ou d’une autre, à la façon dont ils les regardaient. C’était absolument impossible, mais la sensation restait.   
Bref, ils avaient décidé sans en parler de ne plus prendre de risque quand ils étaient crevés. Et comme c’était une large majorité de leurs soirées… Mais ces caresses étaient aussi délicieuses et ne risquaient pas de finir sur un nouveau désastre.

Cette semaine, ni l’un, ni l’autre n’avaient joui quand ils s’étaient caressés, mais cela n’avait pas réellement importé. Il y avait quelque chose de simplement _bon_ à s’endormir en sentant les larges mains de Steve sur son corps, pendant qu’il s’endormait.

Il n’avait pas osé en parler alors que tous les deux sombraient, mais le lendemain matin, chacun devant leur café, Danny avait abordé le sujet. Son amant venait juste de finir son marathon aquatique, alors que lui regardait les informations.  
\- Hier… C’était quelque chose que tu continues à me caresser alors que tu t’endormais, avait-il commencé.  
Le regard incertain de son compagnon le força à continuer.  
\- Cela donnait l’impression que tu avais _besoin_ de moi. C’était… Wahou ? Ajouta-t-il avant de finir par piquer du nez dans son café face au silence de l’homme face à lui.  
\- Je… Finit-il par répondre. J’ai besoin de toi, Danny. Tout le temps.

Tous les deux s’étaient échangé un regard à ce moment avant de se sourire. Le blond savait que son amant arrivait à lire sur les lèvres quand il articulait bien, alors il lui dit un « moi aussi », aussi silencieux qu’évident pour eux.  
Et ils étaient arrivés en retard au bureau, car il avait été absolument nécessaire de prendre une douche ensemble.

Cela voulait dire qu’ils avaient été ravis de voir arriver le week-end et de n’avoir aucune affaire à l’horizon. Ils avaient pris du temps pour eux, le Vendredi soir, et ils allaient organiser un repas avec toute leur ohana. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Danny récupérerait Grace, pendant que Steve irait acheter le nécessaire pour les grillades de ce soir.  
Il savait que Kono avait décidé d’apporter une salade et que son amant avait prévu un dessert pour tout le monde, mais aussi certainement au goût de sa fille. Il soupçonnait que ce serait de la glace, avec des fruits.

Alors qu’il attrapait ses clés pour prendre sa voiture, il découvrit un petit paquet sous celles-ci. Danny lança un regard dans la direction où Steve avait disparu. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait en tête ?  
Ouvrant la carte, qui était scotché dessus, il découvrit le message que son amant avait dactylographié « _Il paraît que cela manque ici. Alors, peut-être que cela t’aidera… Je t’aime, Steve._ »  
Il avait pensé que ses petits cadeaux allaient s’arrêter après la semaine dernière, après qu’ils aient commencé à recentrer leur couple l’un sur l’autre. Mais il n’en était rien. Il avait envie de se laisser porter par l’idée que le brun semblait avoir.

Ouvrant le paquet, Danny ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un gloussement. Oh, définitivement, il le connaissait bien et aussi choquant que cela puisse être, il l’écoutait quand il se plaignait !  
C’était un coffret de préparations à cocktail. Il avait du mal à trouver ceux du New Jersey. Ici, ils étaient tous à base d’ananas, de couleurs fluo et de trop de sucre. Presque impossible de trouver un Manhattan qui se tienne. Et avec cela… Autant dire que cette plainte n’était plus d’actualité.  
Des fois, il n’avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que Steve avait définitivement une idée en tête et que même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il voulait faire, il était d’accord pour se laisser porter.

Arrachant une feuille d’un carnet, Danny dessina un cœur dessus avant de le glisser au milieu des billets du portefeuille de son amant. 

A suivre...


	8. 12 avril 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Largement inspiré de là : http://derekisme.tumblr.com/post/82501896306/part-1-this-is-my-kind-of-massage (NSFW) et là : http://derekisme.tumblr.com/post/82501909449/part-2-now-this-is-my-kind-of-massage (NSFW)   
> **Note bis :** Contrairement à Steve et Danny, n’utilisez pas de l’huile de massage. Ca fragilise les préservatifs.

Danny n’avait pas vu passer la semaine, même s’ils n’avaient pas eu beaucoup d’affaires. La présence de Grace avait pimenté leurs jours, entre sa compétition de tennis, ses cours de surf et sa soirée chez les scouts.  
Mais, ils avaient officiellement leur week-end. Le Gouverneur leur avait interdit de passer au bureau. Tous avaient leurs compteurs de congés proches d’exploser et il se devait de prendre les devants. Bon, s’ils étaient honnêtes, ils avaient plus ou moins accepté qu’ils n’arriveraient jamais à prendre l’intégralité de leurs vacances et ils s’en fichaient comme de leur première chemise.  
Le seul de l’équipe à prendre plus ou moins son dû était Danny. Il s’en servait principalement pour sa fille et passer du temps avec elle. Depuis le début de leur relation, Steve avait commencé à simplement prendre des congés.

Malgré cela, il devait se lever tôt, ce matin. Sa princesse avait une fête d’anniversaire. Les parents les emmenaient au parc. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 8h30 à l’autre bout de l’île. Steve l’avait réveillé quand il était parti nager.  
Il lui avait bien proposé de l’emmener lui-même, mais Danny avait refusé et c’était pour cela qu’il était debout bien trop tôt. Il avait prévu d’aller faire des courses –ils n’auraient bientôt plus rien dans les placards- et le brun devait s’occuper du repas.

***  
Il y avait eu un monde fou aussi bien à l’aller, qu’au retour que dans la supérette où ils se rendaient pour faire leurs courses. Autant dire que si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il ne serait pas sorti de la maison.  
Néanmoins, ce qui l’avait motivé pour rentrer, c’était la promesse de son amant de le laisser faire la sieste après le déjeuner. Il rêvait de pouvoir retourner profiter de son lit.  
Le repas avait été excellent. Un simple steak accompagné de haricots verts à la poêle. Cela n’avait rien de compliqué et c’était tout ce qu’il attendait de cette journée.  
\- Va t’allonger, lui fit Steve avant de l’embrasser sur le front. Je m’occupe du reste.  
Le blond hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait rien reçu cette semaine. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il alla s’installer dans leur lit. Visiblement, la période des cadeaux était finie. Bah ! Ce n’était pas grave. Il en avait déjà bien profité.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu’il comprit combien il avait tort.  
Il s’était réveillé en sentant les mains de son amant sur lui. Il devait le caresser depuis un moment, pour le tirer de son sommeil. Il avait tendance à être assez confiant en sa présence.  
Il était heureux d’être dans une relation stable. Il ne se réveillait plus en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit, une main sur son arme, parce qu’il n’était pas habitué aux mouvements nocturnes de son coup d’un soir. Bon, il était particulièrement heureux que celle-ci soit avec Steve. Il y avait une sorte de symbiose entre eux depuis leur rencontre.  
Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de l’accepter, mais il était convaincu qu’il pouvait dire qu’ils étaient âmes sœurs, quelque part. Sur le papier, rien ne les rapprochait. Ils n’auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n’auraient jamais dû se supporter.  
Pourtant, c’était tout le contraire. Ils se complétaient et là, il n’avait aucun mal à savoir ce que Steve avait en tête : il voulait lui faire l’amour.

\- Tu es insatiable, murmura-t-il au milieu d’un soupir de plaisir.  
\- Shh, lui répondit-il. Sois mignon et savoure.

Les mains de son amant étaient huileuses. Il avait tout prévu, pensa-t-il en se rendant compte que c’était une huile lubrifiante qu’ils avaient finie plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il avait donc fait un saut dans l’unique boutique de l’île qui la vendait.  
Ses mains caressaient ses épaules, jouant sur les nœuds de ses muscles qui petit à petit se déliaient. Son amant était agenouillé à côté de lui et il pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur sa peau. Danny ne sut que se féliciter de s’être allongé uniquement en boxer. Il ne savait pas si c’était cela qui avait donné envie à Steve de passer à l’attaque, mais il était ravi de cette idée.  
Il ne se voyait pas comme une victime, globalement, mais s’il devait être celle de la lubricité du brun, il voulait bien volontiers le devenir. Ses mains descendaient petit à petit, massant ses reins, lui tirant de légers gémissements.

Avec le temps, le Navy SEAL avait appris à trouver tous les trucs et astuces pour le rendre dingue. Et aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il sentait déjà sa queue se réveiller. Il était loin de la dureté qu’il pouvait avoir, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cela arriverait sous peu si son amant continuait.  
Alors, il ne fut pas le moins étonné du monde quand il sentit les mains de son amant se glisser sous son caleçon, pour le retirer. Il leva légèrement ses hanches pour l’aider. Une fois nu, les mains du brun revinrent sur son corps, plus précisément ses fesses.  
Il caressait autant qu’il massait son postérieur. Ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans ses chairs, palpaient son corps. C’était un mouvement qui le faisait bander lentement mais sûrement. Il avait un peu honte à le dire, mais il sentait son corps se détendre et il aurait juré que Steve pourrait le prendre, ainsi, sans plus de préparation.  
Même s’il n’était pas prude et que leurs corps à tous deux s’étaient habitués à faire l’amour, il n’en était pas encore au stade de pouvoir être pris sans la moindre préparation. Pourtant, le peu que son amant lui faisait aujourd’hui, semblait lui faire cet effet. Durant une seconde, il se demanda si ce n’était que de l’huile et s’il n’y avait pas de poppers dans le produit, avant de se rappeler que Steve était un grand fan du « ton corps est un temple ». Impossible.

Il le sentit écarter largement ses jambes, dévoilant sa queue à son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d’intime et d’obscène dans ce geste. Intime, car il dévoilait les parties les plus privées de son corps, comme s’il avait tout pouvoir sur sa personne. Ce qui n’était pas parfaitement faux. Danny le lui avait donné bien avant qu’ils ne soient ensemble.  
Et c’était obscène, car c’était certainement la première fois où son amant le voyait sous cet angle. C’était comme être parfaitement à nu face à lui, comme s’il n’avait plus rien à lui cacher. C’était une sensation étrange, mais qui ne le dégrisait pas.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il sentit la fraîcheur de l’huile que Steve faisait couler le long de sa queue, jusqu’au creux de son cul. Sans même s’en rendre compte, Danny se cambra, faisant glisser le liquide le long de son pénis. Sans force excessive, mais fermement, le brun poussa ses hanches pour le forcer à reprendre sa place sur le lit, avant de reprendre son… « massage ».  
Pouvait-on encore parler de massage, à ce stade-là ? C’était bien plus qu’un préliminaire. Il le baisait littéralement. Il prit dans sa main sa queue, la massant comme il l’avait fait du reste de son corps quelques instants plus tôt. Son autre main massait le point qui le rendait le plus fou, celui entre son anus et sa pine, son périnée.  
Il n’avait jamais été touché ici avant Steve ; mais ça avait été une révélation. Si son amant jouait un peu trop longtemps avec ça, il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas immédiatement jouir.

Il avait ce mouvement qui descendait de son périnée jusqu’au bout de sa queue, son pouce massant son gland. Il sentait la moiteur de son sexe, combien il mouillait. La pression sur ses couilles était délicieuse. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de rester sur le ventre avec sa pine qui pointait de plus en plus contre le matelas.  
Steve tapota sur ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre de se retourner. Danny n’hésita pas une seconde à agir. Une fois sur le dos, il attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l’embrasser avec autant de passion que de possessivité. Il avait compris que la règle du jeu était de se laisser faire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait la respecter.

Steve reprit la bouteille d’huile pour en répandre à nouveau sur la queue de son amant. Celui-ci étouffa un rire en la voyant tressauter à ce contact. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas bouger et de se calmer un peu.  
Le brun continua à remonter le long de son torse avec le flacon. La différence de température entre le liquide froid et son peau qui lui semblait brûlant lui tira un râle de plaisir. Le brun reprit son massage du haut de son corps, descendant avec une lenteur mortelle.  
\- Steven ! Commença-t-il à le menacer.  
Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, étouffant son rire. Il était ravi de le pousser à bout. Néanmoins, si Steve voulait rester capable de procréer, il devait descendre plus bas ou Danny s’en prendrait à son intégrité physique. Il bougea donc.  
Il prit à deux mains les couilles de son amant, les massant, les caressant, en prenant possession. C’était une sensation nouvelle. Jamais il n’avait ressenti cela. Il se cambrait, gémissait juste dans l’espoir que Steve le prenne, le baise, clame qu’il lui appartienne.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Danny voulait être possédé. Pas juste physiquement. Il voulait que ce soit tout son être, toute son âme.

Son amant semblait bien loin d’imaginer ses pensées, alors qu’il continuait à le caresser, pompant sur sa queue, tirant son plaisir. Alors que le blond pensait qu’il allait jouir, Steve retira d’un seul coup ses mains, le frustrant plus qu’autre chose.  
Alors qu’il envisageait de le frapper, le brun passa ses mains entre ses jambes, les écartant d’une manière obscène, saisissant à pleines mains ses fesses, les écartant. Il offrait son intimité à la vue et au su de n’importe qui passant le pas de la porte.  
La pensée était irrationnelle, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas. Néanmoins, elle s’envola rapidement quand Danny sentit les doigts de Steve le pénétrer. Il utilisait ses deux majeurs. Lui aussi avait dû sentir combien il était détendu et baisable, et il en profitait. Il l’ouvrait, il l’écartait, il effleurait sa prostate. Le blond n’était plus qu’une chose gémissante, suppliante. Ses murmures étaient presque incohérents, suppliant d’obtenir sa jouissance.  
\- Viens vivre avec moi, Danno, lui demanda son amant.

Les yeux du blond papillonnèrent, intégrant petit à petit la demande.  
\- Salaud, souffla-t-il, c’est maintenant que tu me demandes. Oui, oui !  
Les derniers mots étaient presque hurlés, ondulant sur les doigts en lui. Steve dans un élan de bonté, le pénétra avec deux doigts supplémentaires, appuyant et jouant en lui pour le faire jouir.

Ne disant plus rien, Danny vint s’empaler autant que possible, prendre son dû. Son plaisir gonflait, augmentait prêt à exploser. Être la chose de son amant le rendait dingue. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait jouir à cet instant, que Steve fasse ce que bon lui semble de lui, qu’il le regarde ainsi où ce qu’il lui murmura juste avant son orgasme foudroyant.  
\- Je t’aime Danno. Donne-toi. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il comme dans un ordre.  
\- A toi, à toi, murmura d’une manière presque inaudible Danny alors que l’orgasme le secouait toujours.  
Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui l’avait traversé, mais… Il savait qu’il aimait cette sensation, aussi étrange pouvait-elle lui paraître.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu de chance, ma vie devrait un peu se calmer et je devrais arriver de nouveau à poster le Samedi.


	9. 19 Avril 2014

Steve avait pris son accord au milieu de leur partie de jambes en l’air comme une décision formelle. Il devait reconnaître que c’était vraisemblablement le cas, mais Danny en avait profité pour râler un peu, malgré tout.   
Il lui avait expliqué avec véhémence que non, ce n’était pas normal de demander à quelqu’un de vivre avec lui au milieu de la meilleure baise de sa vie. Ce qu’il n’avait pas exactement prévu, c’était que ce soit à cet exact moment que Chin et Kono étaient rentrés dans leurs locaux. Il avait passé le restant de sa journée planqué dans son bureau, refusant de mettre un pied en dehors de celui, totalement mortifié.  
Cela n’avait pas semblé déranger la jeune femme qui avait lancé un « bien joué, boss » à Steve. Quant à Chin… Il n’avait pas dit un moment sur le moment. Ce n’était que le soir, alors que sa cousine était partie et que son amant avait quitté le navire pour une réunion avec le Gouverneur qu’il avait passé la tête par la porte.

\- Tu sais… Ça arrive. Et même si j’imagine que tu n’avais pas forcément envie que tout le monde le sache, dis-toi que ça tendrait à prouver que tu ne te trompes pas en restant avec lui.   
Danny l’avait regardé un moment, avant de répondre.  
\- Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Je le savais. Mais… Ça ? C’est un peu comme hurler devant mes sœurs que mes nuits sont exceptionnelles avec un peu trop de détails.  
\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas Kono que tu vas choquer ? Le taquina-t-il.  
\- Je crois que j’arrive très bien à me choquer tout seul, tu sais…

Le rire discret de Chin accompagna son départ du bureau, alors que Danny finissait de trier ses affaires.  
Il avait beau s’époumoner sur sa pudeur, il était tout à fait conscient que le sujet qui l’inquiétait réellement était tout autre. Steve n’en avait pas reparlé. Il n’y avait même pas fait allusion à leur après-midi coquin à l’exception de ce déménagement.  
En fait, c’était absolument stupide. Il aurait fini par le faire. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien d’important dans son propre appartement. La majorité de ses affaires était déjà chez Steve et depuis qu’il avait découvert les lettres qui l’avaient tant effrayé, il n’y était plus passé que pour récupérer son courrier ou les dernières choses qui lui manquaient.

C’est comme cela que vendredi soir –erm… samedi matin- à 2h, au lieu d’aller directement se coucher, Danny se retrouva en bas dans le salon à tourner en rond.  
Steve était allé au lit vers 22h30, avec la promesse que son amant ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Quand il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, la place dans le lit à côté de lui vide et surtout très clairement encore faite, il se leva pour voir de quoi il en retournait.  
Il savait bien qu’il avait un peu forcé la main à Danny pour accepter d’emménager avec lui, mais il n’avait pas pensé que cela le travaillerait à ce point.  
\- Danno, tu as vu l’heure ? Demanda-t-il une fois dans le salon.  
L’air traqué de son amant le finit de l’inquiéter. Normalement, le blond exultait de fureur, pas de panique quand il avait fait une connerie.  
\- J’ai pas fait attention, commença-t-il, avant de montrer dans leur chambre.  
Avant même que Steve ne puisse le suivre dans les escaliers, celui-ci était déjà dans leur lit, la lumière éteinte. Soupirant, le brun s’allongea à côté de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis désolé, D. Je ne voulais pas te donner l’impression que tu n’avais pas le choix. Je pensais que toi aussi, tu avais envie qu’on vive ensemble.

Le brun attendit plusieurs très longues secondes avant de relâcher son amant, soupçonnant qu’il n’aurait aucune réponse au vu de son silence et que le tenir contre lui ne devrait pas être le bienvenu.  
\- C’est pas ça, finit par murmurer Danny.  
Sa voix était si basse que Steve crut ne pas l’avoir réellement entendu.  
\- Je veux vivre avec toi. C’est juste que… Je ne me reconnais pas dans ce qui s’est passé.  
Le SEAL s’était redressé peut-être encore plus incertain qu’avant.  
\- La manière dont je me suis comporté… Tout ça… Je te donnais tout pouvoir sur moi. Et j’ai adoré. J’ai adoré être à toi, te le dire, le vivre. Mais c’est pas moi, Steve.  
\- Est-ce que… Tu penses que je n’attendrai que cela de toi à l’avenir ? Demanda tout aussi doucement son amant.  
Danny n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu’il se reprochait quelque chose. L’hésitation s’entendait dans tous leurs mots.  
\- Non. Juste… C’était bon, terriblement bon, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas pliable, ainsi. Je ne suis pas une petite chose.  
\- J’ai aimé que tu t’abandonnes à moi. J’ai adoré que tu ais confiance en moi à ce point. J’avais pas compris que ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais.  
L’aveu de Steve faisait mal au cœur à entendre. Parce qu’il y avait tous ces sous-entendus silencieux dans sa voix.

\- Attends ! lui fit-il alors qu’il le sentait en train de bouger du lit. Tu ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas non plus. C’est ni ta faute, ni la mienne Steve. Juste… Je ne crois pas que je serai jamais cet être qui ne veut qu’être à toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance jusqu’à ce stade-là.  
Danny se retourna pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.  
\- J’ai confiance en toi. Simplement abandonner toutes mes défenses, ce n’est pas dans mon habitude. Mais si je devais la prendre, ça ne serait avec personne d’autre que je le pourrais. Je t’aime, Steve. Même quand on s’engueule ou que tu te sers du sexe pour avoir ce que tu veux. Je t’aime. Et à ce titre-ci, je te ferais confiance avec ma vie, s’il le fallait.  
Le sourire de Steve valait toutes les réponses du monde, mais cela n’empêcha pas le blond d’être surpris quand il lui répondit.  
\- Je t’aime Danno.  
\- Et Danno t’aime, murmura-t-il tout doucement avant d’embrasser son compagnon.

***

Sans surprise, au réveil, le lit était vide de son amant. On était Samedi, ils n’avaient pas d’enquêtes et le réveil lui indiquait 10h43. Steve devait déjà avoir couru la moitié de son tour du monde à cette heure-ci.  
Par contre, il vit parfaitement le mug isotherme de café posé sur sa table de nuit et les deux enveloppes qui l’accompagnaient. S’installant dans les oreillers, Danny prit sa boisson chaude, avant d’ouvrir la première lettre.

« _Danno,_  
Sache que quoi que tu décideras, je le respecterai. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et… Si cet abandon te rend si malade, c’est promis, jamais nous n’en reparlerons.  
Je me moque des conditions. Je veux juste ton bonheur.

_Je t’aime,_

_Steve._ »

Il était évident qu’il n’était pas arrivé à le rassurer la veille au soir. La nuit passée, plutôt. Il savait bien ce que son amant pensait et ressentait sur la liberté de choisir. Aujourd’hui, il ne voulait pas en parler, mais… Peut-être que plus tard, quand lui-même serait arrivé à y voir plus clair, alors –et à ce moment seulement- il pourrait envisager de lui en parler.  
Comme deux hommes adultes et raisonnables, autour d’un café, et non, en faisant un psychodrame en pleine nuit, comme il l’avait fait, se morigéna Danny.

Finissant presque son café, il ouvrit la seconde enveloppe, qui l’intriguait beaucoup plus. C’était visiblement son cadeau de la semaine. Le plan de Steve n’avait pas pour simple but de lui faire accepter d’emménager chez lui. Ce qu’il signifiait alors… Il n’en avait aucune idée.  
Qu’est-ce qui l’encourageait à agir ainsi ? C’était le seul point d’achoppement dans leur relation auquel il arrivait à penser pour justifier cette manière de faire. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait encore dans le cerveau malade et socialement incompétent de McGarrett ?

Malheureusement pour lui, l’ouverture de l’enveloppe ne lui apporta pas plus de réponse. Pas de clown sortant de celle-ci, ni même de mot expliquant les intentions de son amant. Non, juste un carton –comme les cartons de cartes de visite que Steve avait pour la Navy- et une carte dedans.  
Sur le carton, il reconnut très bien l’écriture de son amant.  
« _Comme tu aimes lire en les lignes, tu devrais arriver à trouver sans aucun soucis, le vrai sens de tout ceci… S._ »  
Faites confiance au Navy Seal pour que tout soit plus confus que jamais…

La carte était… A la première lecture, Danny envisagea de taper son amant. « _Je déteste ta personne._ » Connard, va !  
Enfin, quand il regarda de plus près, il se sentit fondre. Il aurait largement dû s’en douter. Des petits caractères étaient inscrits entre les lignes. Cela donnait une phrase qui avait le don de le faire fondre : « _Je déteste quand ta personne n’est pas avec moi._ »  
On pouvait dire que la romance était morte, mais pas avec Steve. Même s’il avait une drôle de manière de le montrer la plupart du temps.

Le blond explosa de rire. Il n’aurait pas pu mieux faire pour le rassurer sur leur relation et le fait que peu importait comment il agissait, que ce soit au lit ou non. Il devait les avoir sous la main avant cette nuit, mais… C’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Danny se leva décidant de préparer le repas de midi pour le retour de son sportif. Il devait avoir des légumes et de quoi faire du poisson. Cela irait bien pour un repas en amoureux entre eux. Et… Grace n’était pas censée être là avant plusieurs heures. Alors peut-être auraient-ils le temps de profiter un peu de leur lit.  
Ou de la table de cuisine. Quoi que non. Ce n’était pas une bonne image. Même si c’était tout en haut de la liste de ses fantasmes. Sauf que cela allait devenir la table où ils prendraient tous leurs repas, en famille. Avec sa fille.

Définitivement une mauvaise image, quoi qu’en disait son corps. Secouant la tête pour essayer de l’oublier, il commença à éplucher les légumes.  
Quel pouvait bien être le plan de Steve, si son objectif n’était pas de lui demander d’emménager avec lui ? Parce que s’il avait été une femme, il aurait soupçonné que c’était de lui demander d’accepter de faire un enfant.  
Sauf qu’il n’était pas du tout une femme et qu’il n’envisageait pas une seconde de porter l’enfant de qui que ce soit. Fût-il celui de l’homme qu’il l’aime.

Par contre, s’il lui présentait bien les choses… Il se pourrait qu’il ait envie de réfléchir à la possibilité d’avoir un second enfant. Soit par mère porteuse, soit par adoption.  
Il avait longtemps pensé que Grace le comblait parfaitement. Néanmoins, avec l’arrivée dans sa vie de Steve, il avait commencé à voir les choses différemment. Il avait réfléchi de plus en plus à une seconde vie en quelque sorte.  
S’il n’y avait eu son amant, il n’aurait jamais emménagé définitivement avec quelqu’un à nouveau. Steve avait le don de lui faire repenser ce qu’il croyait inamovible. Peut-être qu’en réalité, son amant n’était que cela : un fauteur de troubles dans sa jolie petite vie bien rangée. La seule personne capable de lui faire accepter ce qui à son âge aurait dû être une folie.

Steve était la seule personne qui le rendait fou, avec sa propre bénédiction.

A suivre…


	10. 26 avril 2014

La semaine avait été étrangement calme. Pas de mission débile, ni de course-poursuite dangereuse, ni même d’explosion. Steve avait certainement dû s’ennuyer comme un rat mort, mais Danny lui était extatique. Il était venu à bout de sa paperasse des dernières semaines. Il s’était même assuré que son amant soit lui aussi à jour.  
Le Gouverneur n’avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi soudainement, il avait reçu près de quarante rapports qui étaient pour certains en souffrance depuis des mois. Néanmoins, il savait que la pile augmentait dès qu’il avat le dos tournée – Danny avait la chance de très bien s’entendre avec son assistante.  
On pouvait peut-être dire que Nancy les aimait bien. Elle avait toujours été une alliée silencieuse et bienveillante pour le Five-0. Elle était celle qui arrangeait les rendez-vous aux horaires qui leur convenaient, qui dissimulait leurs demandes de matériel absolument improbables au milieu d’autres papiers plus conventionnels. Son assistance sans faille justifiait les fleurs qu’ils lui faisaient livrer –techniquement, c’était Danny qui s’en occupait, mais il signait au nom de l’équipe- ainsi que des chocolats quand l’occasion s’y prêtait.

Bref, la semaine avait été excellente aux yeux du blond et il avait pu profiter de sa fille autant que faire se peut. Steve lui, avait tourné en rond, multipliant les entraînements avec Kono. Cette dernière avait besoin de se dépenser et elle ne s’en cachait pas. Passé 15h, elle avait disparu tous les jours précédents pour aller surfer. En même temps, elle était généralement présente dès sept heures, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à la plage.  
Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour tenir le choc en terme de fatigue, mais elle agissait comme son amant. Steve se levait à 5h, pour aller courir et nager, avant de retourner à l’entraînement de 13h à 16h, quand ils n’étaient pas sur une enquête.  
Chin et Danny se contentaient bien souvent d’une seule heure par jour, quand ils le pouvaient. Lorsque les criminels d’Hawaii étaient de sortie, ils ne s’approchaient même pas du pas de tir. Il fallait dire que dans ce genre de cas, ils avaient largement leur quota de sport et de pratique du tir.

L’arrivée du week-end n’avait pas été une délivrance comme d’habitude, mais plus un petit plaisir supplémentaire, la promesse d’une grasse matinée et de la fin de la paperasse. Même s’il savait parfaitement qu’il devrait avancer dans les papiers administratifs pour finaliser son déménagement.  
Autant avertir le Gouverneur n’avait pas été très compliqué – « Ah bon ? Je pensais que vous viviez déjà ensemble »- autant il sentait bien que ce serait une autre paire de manche pour les impôts et leur assurance maladie.   
C’était bien pour cela qu’il avait mis le réveil à 8h, exceptionnellement. En voyant presque 10h s’inscrire sur l’appareil, il maudit son amant qui avait dû l’arrêter en se levant pour son triathlon quotidien. Cela partait vraisemblablement d’une bonne intention mais il n’avait pas envie d’y perdre la journée.

Toutes ses pulsions meurtrières à l’encontre de Steve disparurent en découvrant sur la table basse, l’ensemble des papiers sont il devait s’occuper déjà remplis. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à écrire les noms sur les enveloppes et à les mettre au courrier.  
Le cœur dessiné sur un petit post-it le fit sourire. C’était très clairement le cadeau que son amant lui faisait cette semaine et il était plus qu’apprécié ! Il venait de lui épargner de longues heures. Steve avait beau détesté écrire les rapports pour le Gouverneur, sa rigueur toute militaire l’en rendait parfaitement capable en réalité. La Navy l’avait bien entraîné et cela ne lui prenait jamais très longtemps.  
Il avait dû faire cela en même temps qu’il buvait son café post-marathon, quand cela aurait pris la journée à Danny.

Le blond hésita une seconde avant de se dire que pour la peine, il pouvait faire un saut rapide à la boutique bio que Steve préférait pour leur préparer un repas « équilibré ». Ce ne fut qu’en saisissant son portable qu’il se rendit compte que le fond d’écran avait changé. Steve avait visiblement joué avec, pour mettre à la place une image de lui-même embrassant le côté de son téléphone.

Si sur le moment, il ne chercha pas à comprendre, classant la photo comme une nouvelle lubie de Steve, il ne saisit les implications de tout cela que dans l’après-midi.  
Grace était rentrée de son après-midi « copines » surexcitée et avait voulu appeler sa mère pour lui raconter tout en détails.  
\- Danno, ton fond est trop cool !  
Le blond leva les yeux vers sa fille, avant de répondre.  
\- C’est Steve qui l’a rajouté ce matin.  
\- J’adore ce qu’il a fait ! Lui fit-elle en lui montrant deux téléphones côte-à-côte.

Sur celui de son amant, il y avait une photo de lui, similaire à celle qu’il avait. Posés l’un à côté de l’autre, les téléphones donnaient l’impression qu’ils s’embrassaient.  
Danny se sentit fondre. C’était absolument adorable. L’incertitude qu’il ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines quant à ce qu’il désirait réellement sur le plan sexuel ne paraissait plus aussi paralysante.

Romantisme et sexe endiablé.  
Parfait.

A suivre…


	11. 3 mai 2014

Steve avait été charmant les deux premiers jours de la semaine. Attentionné, patient, ne cherchant pas à faire exploser la moitié de l’île, bref, un véritable bonheur aux yeux de Danny.  
Et puis, était arrivé Mercredi. En revenant du boulot, son amant avait commencé à manifester de la nervosité. C’est presque imperceptible pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas. Il avait une sorte de tressautement de la paupière quand il lui parlait.  
C’était rarement bon signe. Malgré les demandes répétées de Danno, il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui lui mangeait le cerveau. Pas qu’il ait réellement besoin d’utiliser ce dernier, mais il fallait quand même faire semblant de lui attribuer de l’importance.

Sans réponse, il commençait à s’inquiéter lui aussi. Est-ce qu’il regrettait qu’ils aient officiellement emménagé ensemble ? Il savait qu’il n’était pas simple à vivre mais cela faisait longtemps qu’ils vivaient ensemble en réalité. Ce n’était pas un grand changement. Juste des documents administratifs. Et c’était même Steve lui-même qui les avait remplis le week-end passé.  
La seule autre hypothèse qui lui venait à l’esprit était qu’il ait été rappelé par la Navy et qu’il le lui cachait. Il pourrait avoir été réactivé pour une mission à l’autre bout du monde, confidentielle et dangereuse. C’était exactement le genre de chose qu’il ne lui dirait que s’il n’avait pas d’autres choix.  
Jusqu’à présent, il avait eu le chic pour disparaître sans le dire. Même si Danny avait fini par réussite à lui donner l’habitude de venir lui dire qu’il partait. Il se demandait si cette nouvelle règle pourrait tenir longtemps. Rien n’était moins sûr quand on connaissait le Navy Seal. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’espérer.

Alors, il avait laissé sous-entendre qu’il comprenait sa fidélité à l’armée –la Navy, Danny, la Navy !- et qu’il savait qu’il n’était pas officiellement retiré. Sans aucun résultat.  
A croire qu’il l’ignorait totalement. Et cela l’agaçait profondément.

Il en avait parlé à Chin. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s’inquiéter, que cela ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose. Steve passait par des moments difficiles, que ce n’était pas nécessairement simple pour lui et qu’il avait des difficultés à oraliser certaines choses.  
Il en avait parlé à Kono. Elle lui avait demandé s’il avait vu un changement dans son entraînement quotidien, car elle n’avait rien remarqué. Il ne repartirait pas en mission sans s’assurer qu’il était en forme pour la réussir.  
Il n’en avait pas parlé à Catherine.

Il en avait parlé à Kamekona. Enfin, pas exactement. Il lui avait demandé si son amant commandait toujours les mêmes plats. Pour savoir. Après tout, Kono n’avait pas tort. Il ne repartirait pas sur le terrain sans être certain d’être à son meilleur niveau. Et il ne pouvait pas reprendre un entraînement plus intensif, sans modifier son alimentation.   
Il en avait parlé à Grace. Il fallait la préparer. Si Steve devait repartir, elle ne devait pas le découvrir du jour au lendemain. Alors, il lui expliqua que le devoir était quelque chose d’important et qu’il fallait le respecter.  
Il n’en avait pas parlé à Doris.

Il en avait parlé à sa mère. Parce qu’elle avait fini par comprendre que non, son fils n’allait pas très bien et qu’il avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Il avait déballé tout son sac, son inquiétude, les silences qu’il devinait.  
Elle avait essayé de le rassurer. Ce n’était pas forcément ce qu’il croyait. Et puis, il y avait tellement de raisons d’être stressé avec leur travail…  
Elle lui avait arraché la promesse d’en parler avec lui le lendemain. C’était le samedi et ils auraient toute la journée pour le faire. Grace était à son tennis club pour préparer sa compétition. I aurait préféré qu’elle passe la journée avec lui mais c’était bien pour elle. Elle avait une vie sociale et elle s’amusait terriblement.

***

En se levant, Danny fut étonné de trouver Steve à côté de lui dans le lit, toujours en train de dormir. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il s’y était au moins habitué. Il était plutôt du soir, avait-il découvert avec le temps.  
Encore que vu ces dernières semaines, il se posait la question. Il ne semblait plus avoir de préférence quand il était question de son compagnon.

Sortant du cocon chaud où ils se trouvaient, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amant. Ils étaient humides. Sans surprise, il était déjà sorti, devina-t-il. Ce qui était plus étonnant, c’était qu’il se soit recouché et rendormi. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes.  
Avant même d’arriver à la cuisine, il sentit l’odeur du café. Steve devait avoir eu envie de sa dose, en revenant de son triathlon quotidien, mais il avait aussi dû vouloir monter le voir. Cela avait été fatal, vu son degré de fatigue.

Pourtant, il avait pris le temps de déposer un cadeau sur la table du salon, à côté d’une tasse vide. Il ne savait pas si cela était mignon ou inquiétant. Il fallait qu’il se repose un peu plutôt que de se pousser, sans cesse.  
S’installant sur une chaise, il prit la carte posée à côté.  
 _J’espère que cela te plaira. Je… J’ai des doutes. Mais en même temps, je me dis que cela pourrait te plaire. (Tu vois comment je me répète. Je stresse à l’idée de ta réaction.) J’aimerais que cela te plaise et que nous puissions en profiter, à deux._  
Je t’aime,  
Steve.

Il fronça les sourcils. C’était étonnant comme lettre. Son amant écrivait rarement qu’il l’aimait et encore moins tout ce qui pouvait le montrer autrement que fort et fiable.  
La boite était d’un noir magnifique. Il souleva le couvercle pour découvrir du papier de soie rouge. Il commença par l’écarter, avant de tout refermer d’un seul coup, le visage écarlate, puis de l’ouvrir à nouveau. Il y avait un tube de lubrifiant chauffant, un plug, du chocolat à base de gingembre, une huile de massage, un roman érotique et un jockstrap noir en satin.

Il n’était pas prude, mais… Il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Regardant un peu plus longtemps le contenu de la boite, il inspira et expira lentement, avant de la refermer. Et de monter avec dans leur chambre.

Même s’il n’y aurait pas pensé de lui-même, il comptait bien profiter de ce cadeau avec son amant !  
Quitte à le réveiller.

A suivre…


	12. 10 Mai 2014

La semaine s’était divinement bien passée. Même si Danny avait été étonné par le cadeau audacieux de son amant, ils en avaient pleinement profité toute la semaine. Rien, pas même la fatigue de leurs trop longues journées ne les avaient empêchés d’utiliser le contenu de la boite.  
Ils avaient une vie sexuelle très saine, avant tout cela. Les idées de Steve avaient juste pimenté le tout. C’était à la fois surprenant et délicieux. Il avait l’impression de vivre une lune de miel ou de revenir aux premiers jours de leur liaison.

Avant Steve, il y avait eu d’autres hommes, mais pas régulièrement. Et… Bon, dans les premiers temps de leur relation, il avait eu des courbatures délicieuses. Il n’avait plus l’habitude d’être aussi souvent sexuellement actif. Contrairement à ce que ses sœurs –fichues pestes- avaient raconté dès qu’elles s’étaient rendues compte de ses ankyloses, ce n’était bien plus dû à son manque d’activité sportive, plutôt qu’au type d’activité.  
Surtout que contrairement à ce qu’elles pensaient, il n’était pas celui qui systématiquement se retrouvait dessous. Cela faisait parti des choses qui l’avaient étonné au début de leur relation. Il pensait qu’à cause de sa passage dans la Navy –organe machiste s’il en était un- Steve ne voudrait pas entendre parler de changer les rôles.

Et il se trompait. Oh, bien sûr, son amant n’était pas l’homme le plus expressif au monde. Il n’était pas du style à crier à la face du monde qu’il l’aimait. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir des attentions pour lui, de poser sa main sur le bas de ses reins pendant qu’ils regardaient un plan sur la table ou de toujours se trouver littéralement dans son espace vital. Pas qu’il s’en plaigne un seul instant. Enfin, pas réellement. Il pouvait le dire, mais il ne le pensait pas réellement.  
Pour autant, au lit, Steve se moquait éperdument de ce qui devait être fait ou non, du qu’en dira-t-on ou tout le reste. Il avait bien sûr des appréhensions, des craintes, des incertitudes, mais elles ne portaient pas sur ce que penseraient les autres. C’était agréable d’être avec son amant. Il était simple à vivre sur ce sujet.

Et les initiatives du brun de ces dernières semaines avaient ravivé la flamme entre eux. Le désir qui existait entre eux lui donnait assez d’audace pour assouvir de nouvelles envies. Et quand le matin, il se réveillait avec l’odeur de sexe tout autour d’eux, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire.  
C’était une sacrée récompense. Et elle était inattendue. Après le fiasco de son mariage avec Rachel, il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il retrouverait une complicité, une vie commune qui le rendrait heureux. Avec du recul, il se rendait compte aussi qu’avec l’âge, il apprenait aussi à se lâcher sexuellement.  
Il n’avait pas cette liberté avec son ex-femme. Il était trop jeune, trop bête, pas assez expérimenté alors. Aujourd’hui, il se sentait mieux dans ses baskets. Et il comptait bien continuer à avancer dans cette voie, avec Steve à ses côtés.

Sans aucune surprise, au réveil, le samedi suivant, il n’avait trouvé personne à ses côtés. Par contre, il y avait un mug isotherme de café qui l’attendait sur la table de nuit. Danny n’avait pas besoin de le goûter pour savoir qu’il venait de l’excellent torréfacteur à huit kilomètres de là. Il ne voulait même pas savoir combien de temps il avait passé à courir ce matin, mais il aimait son idiot de compagnon.  
Attrapant l’oreiller de son amant, pour mieux se caler dans leur lit, il commença à profiter de son breuvage magique. Une fois quelques gorgées avalées, Danny finit par regarder ce qui restait sur la table de nuit. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu’il n’y avait eu qu’un bouquin et une bouteille d’eau, la veille au soir, quand il était allé se coucher.

Ce qui voulait dire que l’épaisse enveloppe marron n’avait absolument rien à y faire. Et qu’il se pouvait bien que ce soit son cadeau de la semaine. Il savait bien qu’ils ne lui étaient pas dus, mais il n’empêchait pas qu’il ressentait une forme d’excitation à l’idée de les recevoir.  
Il se faisait un peu penser à sa fille qui sautait presque sur place à l’idée de ses présents, le matin de Noël. Même s’il trouvait toujours des récriminations à lui faire, il devait reconnaître que Steve le gâtait au-delà de toute raison.  
Il se demanda ce qui pouvait être dans le pli du jour. Il fallait dire qu’il avait fait très fort la semaine précédente.

Décachetant l’enveloppe, il sortit son contenu. Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. C’était une sorte de petit livret, avec un post-it dessus.  
 _Quand tu auras choisi pour ce matin, appelle-moi… S._  
Qu’avait-il bien pu inventer ?  
\- Oooh… Murmura-t-il en ouvrant l’ouvrage.

C’était clairement du fait maison par Steve. Il reconnaissait à la fois son écriture pour les parties manuscrites et à la fois, le défaut d’impression de l’imprimante du bureau pour les parties typographiées : elle avait la mauvaise manie de rajouter un trait bleu à un demi-centimètre au bas de toutes les pages. Une véritable catastrophe pour les documents officiels. Néanmoins, le Gouverneur estimait que ce n’était pas une raison suffisante pour changer l’appareil.  
Ce sur quoi il n’avait pas tort, vu qu’il pouvait profiter de l’image mentale de Steve usant de tout son entraînement pour imprimer furtivement ces pages sans se faire repéré par ses collègues – et surtout par cette diablesse de Kono.

Feuilletant les différentes pages, Danny hésita un instant, avant de se décider.  
\- STEEEEVE ! Hurla-t-il, alors qu’il détachait le coupon qu’il voulait.  
Son amant lui proposait bien des choses, mais définitivement, s’il ne devait choisir qu’une seule chose aujourd’hui, c’était une fellation qu’il voulait.  
Mais… Il gardait celui pour le sexe à l’hôtel pour bientôt. Et il viendrait à bout de ce qui, à vue de nez, semblait être près de cinquante coupons.

Il n’eut pas le temps de reposer son café que Steve était déjà là.  
\- Toi, tu veux une pipe... Badina-t-il.  
\- Et toi, tu me connais trop bien, lui répliqua-t-il.  
Mais avant cela, il voulait d’abord donner à Steve le baiser qu’il méritait…

A suivre…


	13. 17 Mai 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dire que tout ceci devait rester très chaste... Je crois que Steve et Danny n'ont pas l'option chaste !

Chin les avait regardés d’un air profondément amusé toute la semaine. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Ils ressemblaient à deux jeunes tourtereaux. Il se savait pas ce que Steve avait inventé cette semaine, mais il devrait continuer.  
Même si les deux amants ne leur avaient rien dit, ils savaient que Steve offrait des cadeaux à Danny chaque semaine. Ils avaient vu les objets apparaître chez le couple, le sourire un peu niais du blond était un excellent indice de la réussite de l’action.

Les paris commençaient à voir le jour pour savoir ce qu’il y avait là dessous. Certains au HPD misaient sur le fait qu’il cherchait à se faire pardonner une infidélité avec la belle Catherine. C’était Kono qui centralisait l’argent et elle s’était fait un plaisir de les encourager. Autant plumer ceux qui ne croyaient pas en ses amis !  
La jeune femme était très protectrice de leurs amis. Son cousin était d’avis qu’ils pouvaient se protéger tous seuls, mais s’ils ne disaient rien à leur amie, qui était-il pour lui faire la morale ?  
En réalité, il soupçonnait que Steve soit touché par son soutien et qu’il en acceptait de ce fait les excès. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il avait pu entendre lors de sa vie au sein de la Navy, mais il se doutait qu’il n’avait pas entendu que des choses positives sur l’homosexualité.  
De son côté, Chin avait misé sur une demande en mariage, quand Kono et Catherine avait parié sur une proposition d’adopter. Kamekona et Max posaient leurs billes sur le fait que le SEAL voulait reprendre le service actif. Quant au Gouverneur –qui en avait entendu parler par sa secrétaire-, à Lou et à Duke, tous les trois soutenaient que c’était juste une manière de s’excuser pour les idées suicidaires qu’il avait mises en application durant la semaine.  
La cagnotte s’élevait à 1329 dollars et chaque jour, la jeune femme recevait de nouveaux paris. 

Quelles que soient ses raisons, les surprises que Steve avait faites à Danny semblaient lui faire beaucoup de bien. Il rayonnait de joie et râlait beaucoup moins, ces derniers temps. Ca faisait plaisir à voir.

***

Danny s’étira. Soleil –mais pas trop-, chaud –mais pas trop-, vent –mais pas trop-, absence totale de sable et une présence dure à ses côtés.  
Il était 4h30. Steve était simplement encore au lit à cette heure-ci. Il avait encore une heure avant qu’il n’aille faire son triathlon quotidien. Surtout que le week-end, il avait tendance à faire un petit bonus.  
Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être spontanément debout avant 9h. Pourtant, il n’avait plus envie de dormir et se sentait plutôt en forme. Au bout de dix minutes à attendre que le sommeil ne revienne –sans succès- il soupira, avant de se lever. Il n’avait pas fait deux pas, que son amant murmurait quelque chose.  
\- Rendors-toi, Babe, lui répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.  
Le brun murmura encore quelque chose, avant de se retourner et de se rendormir.

Dire que c’était l’un des grands guerriers capables de protéger la Sainte Nation… Il trouvait cela complètement adorable la manière dont il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de s’en rendre compte, pendant une planque nocturne avec le patron du SWAT. Autant quand ce n’était qu’eux deux, Steve fermait les yeux pour se reposer. Cette fois-ci, il était resté dans l’hyper vigilance malgré l’estime qu’il portait à Lou et le professionnalisme de leur ami.

Prenant son mug, il le remplit du café qu’il venait de faire passer, avant de préparer celui de Steve. Il l’entendait se préparer à l’étage.

\- C’est pour toi, lui dit Steve en descendant les escaliers.  
Danny prit la boite, curieux.  
\- Habituellement, tu t’arranges pour ne jamais être là quand je le découvre. Est-ce que celui-ci est spécial ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C’est juste que… Tu es debout, ce matin. Il parait qu’il faut récompenser les enfants quand ils font de bonnes actions, ajouta-t-il en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres.  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sûr… La réponse devait être bien plus basique que celle-ci, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Steve pour lui dire ce qu’il en était. Peut-être qu’un jour, il lui donnerait toutes les cartes. Pour l’instant, il devrait se contenter de suivre les règles du jeu sans les connaître.  
Ouvrant la boite, il découvrit plusieurs tablettes de chocolat. Du chocolat au poivre. En provenance directe du New Jersey. Son préféré, absolument introuvable à Hawaii. Il avait dû le faire venir directement depuis la maison mère.

\- J’y vais ! Lança Steve en posant sa tasse dans l’évier.  
\- Non, non, non ! L’arrêta le blond. Tu ne pars pas !  
L’attrapant par l’élastique du caleçon, il l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser d’une façon bien moins chaste que le précédant baiser.  
\- Tu m’offres le truc dont je rêve depuis des mois, qui –et ça tu le sais- m’a toujours fait grimper au plafond, et toi, tu penses que tu vas aller courir, nager ou je-ne-sais-quoi ? Mon pauvre garçon, tu rêves. Alors, tu vas être gentil et tu vas remontrer dans notre chambre pour que j’abuse de toi. Mais avant, laisse-moi, prendre un carré.  
Il vit son amant hésiter une seconde, avant de se retourner en direction des escaliers.  
\- Babe ! L’arrêta Danny. Ton short. Laisse-le ici.

Steve le regarda droit dans les yeux, alors qu’il baissait lentement son vêtement. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

\- Meilleur cadeau au monde que je me suis fait à moi-même, je crois, lui murmura-t-il. Dépêches-toi, Danno. Je pourrais me sentir trop seul pour t’attendre, si tu traînes trop.

Son sourire était une invitation à une matinée délicieuse. Et la présence de sa fille ne les contraindrait qu’au silence. Certainement pas à l’inaction.

A suivre…


	14. 24 mai 2014

Kono était assise sur le bureau de Steve depuis un bon moment. Officiellement, elle lisait un rapport, pendant que le propriétaire des lieux finissait de taper le sien. Elle ne disait rien, mais il lui paraissait évident qu’elle attendait quelque chose.  
Lui aussi pouvait jouer à ça. Il n’était pas passé par le SERE pour rien et encore moins pour craquer devant la première civile venue.

Chin les interrompit avant que Kono ne perde patience.  
\- Cuz’, pose ta fichue question et on pourra tous retourner travailler ! Lui ordonna-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce, avant de se tourner vers Steve. Et toi, réponds ou vire-la d’ici, mais fais quelque chose ! Cette tension empêche tout le monde de travailler !  
Et de repartir en claquant la porte du bureau, sous le regard rempli d’incompréhension de Danny, qui, de l’autre côté du bâtiment, avait assisté à cette scène sans remarquer la précédente.   
\- Ok. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as offert, la semaine dernière ? Il a l’air sur un nuage.  
\- Du chocolat, répondit-il sans donner plus de détails.  
\- Ah, fit-elle avec une petite moue déçue. C’est moins excitant que ce que j’imaginais. Dire que j’espérais que tu lui avais offert ton corps, mis un…  
\- Kono, la menaça-t-il.  
\- Ca aurait été plus romantique.  
\- Si tu ne pars pas, je te promets que je trouverais une raison pour te mettre à pied.  
\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, Boss, ricanna-t-elle, tout en partant malgré tout.

***

Danny n’avait pas cherché à savoir ce Steve et Kono avaient bien pu se dire. Ils étaient très complices, tout comme il l’était lui-même avec la jeune femme. Sauf qu’ils n’abordaient pas forcément les mêmes sujets ensemble. Il pouvait leur laisser leurs secrets. Il avait bien les siens.  
Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver que c’était plutôt mignon. Il était clair que leur cadette embêtait son amant et que celui-ci répondait avec une attitude très premier degré. Le brun n’avait jamais véritablement vécu d’adolescence et de vie de jeune adulte, entre le décès de sa mère et son entrée dans l’apprentissage militaire.

Alors, quand il la voyait lui faire vivre cela, ça ne pouvait que le mettre en joie. Il y avait quelque chose de très enfantin entre eux. Malgré leur presque dix ans d’écart, c’était Kono qui menait la danse. Steve n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de chose et il était totalement à la merci de leur amie. Il n’avait pas avec elle l’attitude surprotectrice qu’il pouvait avoir avec Mary. La séparation forcée par John n’avait pas aidé à ce qu’il puisse vivre cela.  
Il ne savait pas exactement s’il devait se réjouir ou le plaindre, mais la jeune femme mettait beaucoup de cœur à l’ouvrage. Il n’était pas rare que son amant lui lance un regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il était bien évident qu’il ne faisait rien. C’était à lui de découvrir ce qu’il devait faire.

Alors, il accueillit le week-end avec plaisir. Grace était à la maison avec eux, sans sortie prévue. Steve lui avait promis une après-midi « natation ». Danny refusait qu’il transforme sa fille en casse-cou, mais il ne voulait pas non plus les empêcher de passer du temps ensemble.  
Il était capable de nager en apnée durant plusieurs minutes et cela fascinait totalement Grace. Et à tout prendre, il préférait que ce soit encadré par le papa poule qu’était son amant –même s’il le niait- plutôt que fait en cachette. Sa fille était quelqu’un de raisonnable, mais… Certaines fois les enfants ne se rendaient pas compte du danger qu’ils se faisaient courir.  
Officiellement, il n’était au courant de rien, mais Steve lui avait dit qu’elle arrivait déjà à rester sous l’eau pendant trente secondes. Ce n’était pas exceptionnel –il s’était renseigné-, mais le brun parlait avec une telle fierté de son sérieux et de son calme, que Danno n’avait rien dit. C’était plutôt amusant de le voir devenir totalement irrationnel sur des thèmes qu’il maîtrisait pourtant mieux que quiconque dans l’île.  
Il avait profité de l’ombre des arbres pendant que tous les deux s’amusaient dans l’eau. Il avait à peine levé le nez de son livre de la journée, une fois la salade composée du déjeuner prête.

Ce n’est qu’au coucher du soleil que Danny se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas eu son cadeau hebdomadaire. Mmm… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Etait-ce que cela voulait dire que Steve avait-il un soucis avec leur sexualité ? Il finissait par se poser la question.  
Et elle devint presque une certitude quand il découvrit leur chambre : lumière tamisée, musique douce et pétales de roses. Steve était assis sur le lit, l’attendant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était en boxer et en tee-shirt. C’était un de ceux que la Navy lui avait donnés. Le plus souvent, c’était Danny qui les portait à la maison. Ils étaient dix fois trop grands pour lui, il nageait dedans, mais… C’était à son amant. Cela avait quelque chose de confortable et de rassurant de les porter.

Le blond s’approcha, caressant les cheveux de la main. Le brun l’enlaça, l’attirant contre lui, déposant de légers baisers sur son ventre à travers le tissu.  
\- Est-ce que notre vie sexuelle te… Ne te convenait pas ? Murmura doucement Danno.  
\- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit le brun, relevant le nez, sans comprendre la question.  
\- Juste… Tous ces cadeaux… Généralement, on finit par faire l’amour comme deux lapins et… Je me demandais si c’était ça qui te motivait.  
\- Non.  
La voix de Steve était ferme. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur sa pensée, même si la suite fut dite plus doucement.  
\- Je ne regrette pas que ça finisse ainsi. C’est… Tu as une fougue qui me fait quelque chose, Danno. Mais… C’est pas mon but. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. 

Le blond lui sourit, avant de se pencher pour l’embrasse tout doucement.  
\- Steven John McGarrett… Vous me rendez très heureux. Et je veux juste la même chose pour toi. Et… Moi non plus, je ne suis pas triste que nous fassions l’amour aussi souvent, maintenant. Alors, dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu avais en tête ?  
Le petit rire de Steve valait toutes les confirmations du monde. Le bonheur faisait pleinement parti de leur vie.  
\- J’espérais que cela te rendrait d’humeur romantique et que… Tu accepterais de faire un câlin. J’en ai envie.

Le brun n’eut pas le temps d’en rajouter plus, que le blond était déjà en train de l’embrasser.

\- Oui, babe. Mille fois oui.

A suivre…


	15. 31 Mai 2014

Steve avait eu l’air content de lui toute la semaine. C’était profondément suspect. Néanmoins, personne ne savait pourquoi, il était aussi satisfait. Kono avait juré à Danny n’avoir aucune idée de ce qu’il avait en tête. Chin avait haussé les épaules.  
Kamekona lui avait demandé s’il voulait qu’il mène l’enquête. Danny avait refusé, sans surprise. Cath lui avait promis qu’elle n’avait rien à voir avec l’idée que le brun devait certainement avoir à l’esprit. Quant à Toast, il jura qu’il n’avait pas lancé la moindre menace à la demande de son amant.  
Il avait hésité à demander à l’informaticien de vérifier s’il n’avait pas acheté un lance-missile ou n’importe quelle autre arme absolument irréaliste. Néanmoins, il avait essayé de faire confiance à son amant. Il ne l’aurait pas fait sans le prévenir. C’était une somme trop importante à dépenser que d’investir dans ce genre d’arme. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il aimait se rappeler.

Le week-end était arrivé sans bruit. La semaine avait été d’un calme mortel. Le Gouverneur avait même fini par leur demander de filer un coup de main au SWAT et au reste du HPD. Leur chef avait été envoyé au près de Lou avec Chin, quand Danny et Kono avaient pris en charge l’archivage des affaires closes.  
La jeune femme avait râlé que ce n’était pas très excitant. Le blond avait secoué la tête en l’entendant dire cela. Il adorait son amie, mais il était parfois évident qu’elle n’avait pas suivi le parcours classique d’une nouvelle recrue.  
Il avait fini par lui raconter ses premières années, alors qu’ils rangeaient les dossiers dans les boites, ses longues heures passées à arpenter les rues de Newark, à faire la circulation, à simplement s’occuper des petits tracas quotidiens des habitants de la ville.  
Il savait bien qu’elle avait du mal à comprendre combien tout cela était important. Elle ne l’avait pas vécu et… En dehors de sa formation initiale à l’académie, il fallait reconnaître qu’elle avait surtout été moulée sur le modèle « Steve-Navy-Seal-McGarrett » et pas vraiment sur le principe du flic.  
Le blond ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver cela dommage. Il en gardait un véritable bon souvenir. Celui d’avoir été utile pour les soucis du quotidien.  
C’était la faiblesse de leur équipe. La moitié d’entre eux avait toujours servi la population dans des situations extraordinaires. Des fois, il faut connaître ce qui paraît le plus anodin dans la vie de ceux qui nous entourent pour mieux les servir et les protéger. Seuls Chin et Danny comprenaient cela.

La journée passa vite. Grace avait encore grandi et elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Cela faisait bizarre à son père qui voyait sa petite fille devenir une jeune fille et qui serait certainement une jeune femme, avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte.  
Il savait bien qu’il s’inquiétait trop, mais… Quand même, cela n’empêchait pas. Surtout que Steve était encore plus protecteur que lui, même s’il le niait fermement. Et tout faisait qu’il la couvrait de cadeaux. Une vraie princesse, comme disait Kono.

Steve et Danny s’étaient juste croisés le matin, pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient restés déjeuner au centre commercial tous les deux, se laissant traîner dans un fast-food par sa fille. Ils avaient même poussé le vice, jusqu’à lui offrir une glace à 17h00, avant qu’ils ne rentrent pour son rendez-vous.  
En effet, Kono avait instauré une soirée entre filles, une fois tous les deux mois. Elle venait chercher Grace chez eux. Avec Cath, elles passaient la nuit à regarder des films romantiques, mangeaient des cochonneries et ne la leur rendaient que le lendemain matin. Et à leur arrivée à 18h30, elle était devant la porte, attendant avec une impatience non-feinte son invitée. De ce qu’il avait compris, Leilani venait pour la première fois à cette soirée et elles espéraient bien la fidéliser.

Ayant à grande peine son bisou d’au revoir et voyant que sa collègue avait déjà le sac pour la nuit, il secoua la tête, rentrant le shopping de la journée à l’intérieur.  
\- Steve, appela-t-il.  
Il entendit une vague réponse depuis la cuisine.  
\- Grace est déjà partie, mais elle t’embrasse. Tu veux qu’on commande ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu’il regardait les publicités de livreur qui étaient posés sur la table à côté de l’entrée.  
\- Non ! Lui interdit Steve en sortant d’un coup de la cuisine. Tu vas prendre une douche, je m’occupe de tout.  
Le blond fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pas d’ananas ? Le questionna-t-il.  
\- Pas d’ananas. File !

Quand il sortit de la douche, ses vêtements de la journée et ceux dont il se servait pour trainer le soir avaient disparu. Par contre, il y avait son pantalon de costume et la chemise blanche que Steve aimait tant. Qui était-il pour lui interdire ce petit plaisir ?  
Celui-ci l’attendait en bas des escaliers, en uniforme de cérémonie, presque au garde-à-vous tellement il était droit et concentré sur sa mission. Il lui tendit le bras, alors qu’il arrivait enfin au même niveau que lui. Et sans un mot, il le guida jusqu’au lanai, où une table les attendait.  
\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-il surpris de découvrir les bougies qui paraient la table, ainsi que la desserte où le nécessaire pour dresser un salade composée était déjà présent.  
\- Vraiment, lui répondit doucement Steve, en lui tirant sa chaise.

Il n’avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu’il avait en tête. Il voulait lui prouver qu’il l’aimait, que tout cela n’avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Comme s’il en doutait.  
Quand Steve le lui avait dit la semaine dernière, les yeux dans les yeux, il l’avait cru. Cela l’avait ébranlé, il le savait. Pour autant, il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusque là.  
Alors, quand il ramena le dessert, une tarte aux pommes maison, Danny l’arrêta un instant, pour l’attirer vers lui.  
\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-il avant de l’embrasser, le poing serré sur son uniforme.  
Le sourire qu’il eut en réponse valait toutes les déclarations du monde. Il les voyait bien continuer de se rouler des patins comme deux adolescents pendant tout le restant de la soirée, sur le canapé.

Alors que Steve coupait les parts du dessert qu’il avait fait, tout son attention dans ce qu’il faisait, Danny hocha mentalement la tête. Oui, c’était définitivement la meilleure fin de soirée dont il pouvait rêver.

A suivre…


	16. 7 Juin 2014

Danny s’étira. Comme si le destin avait voulu compenser la tranquillité de la semaine précédente, celle-ci avait été horrible. Ils avaient enchaîné les affaires depuis Dimanche soir. Ils avaient à peine dormi et n’étaient pas rentré à la maison. Un oncle et une tante de Kono s’étaient occupés de Grace la majorité du temps. Il était le seul de l’équipe qui avait pris des pauses autrement que pour dormir.  
Ses trois collègues l’avaient sorti du bureau à deux reprises pour qu’il puisse voir un minimum sa fille. Néanmoins, en dehors de ces quatre heures de liberté, il n’avait pas quitté l’enquête. Il venait juste de finaliser les derniers rapports, alors que l’aube se levait sur Hawaii. Steve avait exigé qu’ils soient tranquilles jusqu’à lundi matin.

Kono avait prévu de dormir les douze prochaines heures et après de ne plus quitter son surf. Enfin, si elle finissait par rentrer chez elle, car elle s’était endormie d’épuisement sur son bureau vers 4h ce matin. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Danny avait récupéré les feuilles sur lesquelles elle rêvait.  
C’était deux formulaires pour justifier de ses tirs. Le blond et Chin avaient chacun pris l’un d’eux pour la laisser se reposer. Steve hésitait à la laisser ici, après l’avoir transportée sur le canapé de son bureau, ou la réveiller une fois arrivés chez elle. Il était à l’instant au téléphone avec Adam pour savoir ce qu’ils devaient faire.  
\- On la laisse là, finit par murmurer le brun, une fois l’appareil raccroché. Il va venir et rester jusqu’à son réveil.

Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête. Leilani était en bas du bâtiment pour ramener Chin.   
\- Tu es sûr que tu es en état de conduire, Super SEAL ? Demanda Danny, une fois dans la voiture.  
\- Oui. Par contre, après, c’est rideau, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en lui serrant le genou de la main droite.  
Son amant eut un rire.

***

Danny était tombé comme une masse dès l’instant où il avait touché son oreiller. Tout juste, avait-il eu le temps d’aller se coller contre son amant. A son grand étonnement au réveil, il était toujours contre lui. Relevant légèrement le nez, il se rendit compte qu’il dormait encore. Cela était un plaisir plutôt rare, mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre ajouta-t-il mentalement, avant de se caler à nouveau contre son amant, et de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, que le blond émergea, seul cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, une délicieuse odeur de café, de pancakes et de bacon montait du rez-de-chaussée. Cela augurait une bonne journée –enfin techniquement une deuxième moitié d’après-midi- à la maison, juste l’un avec l’autre. Ils avaient prévu de récupérer Grace à 19h30, juste à temps pour l’emmener manger une pizza.  
\- Salut, murmura-t-il en venant se coller contre le dos de son amant.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Ouais. Tu sais que je me suis réveillé à 11h ? Tu étais encore là, c’était agréable. Je me suis rendormi.  
Steve eut un ricanement, à la limite du pouffement de rire. En même temps, il aurait fallu la fin du monde pour qu’il n’y arrive pas.

Le « petit-déjeuner » fut pris lentement sur le lanai. Juste après l’heure théorique du goûter, Danny eut un appel de sa fille. C’est pour cela, qu’il ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi Steve revient avec une bassine d’eau, une trousse de toilette et plusieurs serviettes.  
Le blond lui lança un regard d’incompréhension, alors qu’il continuait à parler avec Grace. Le brun lui fit signe de rester assis et d’attendre. Il eut à peine le temps de finir son appel –avec un bisou envoyé par son amant- que Steve s’asseyait à califourchon sur lui.  
\- Tu as quoi en tête, babe ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de l’embrasser.  
\- Tu vas aimer. Détends-toi. Je vais te faire tout beau pour notre rendez-vous avec Gracie.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé, avant de se laisser faire. Son cadeau de la semaine était donc que Steve s’occupe de lui. D’accord, cela lui allait très bien.  
Le brun ouvrit la trousse pour en sortir une bouteille d’huile et en mettre un peu dans le creux de ses mains. Il l’étira le long de la peau de son amant, partant des tempes jusque sur la gorge, avant de recommencer une seconde fois.  
Danny poussa un léger soupir de bien-être. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’ils avaient eu la moindre intimité cette semaine. Tout au plus quelques baisers ou le fait d’être côte à côte sur le canapé du bureau de Steve.

Le brun sortit une petite boite, ainsi qu’un blaireau, avant d’humidifier celui-ci et de le frotter dans le contenu de la boite. Plein de mousse, il l’appliqua sur les joues, le contour de la bouche et le haut de la gorge.  
\- Vraiment ? Murmura Danny.  
\- Vraiment, lui répondit son amant avant de lui déposer un baiser dans la paume de la main.  
\- C’est à qui ? Parce que je ne te vois pas l’avoir acheté.  
\- Mon grand-père. Mon père me l’a donné quand je suis sorti de l’OSC. Sa propre mère le lui avait offert quand lui aussi avait été diplômé.  
Le blond eut un sourire à cette remarque, avant de s’installer un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de jardin et de fermer les yeux pour profiter.

Steve reposa le blaireau, avant de prendre le sabre. Il observa son amant une seconde, avant de commencer à le raser. D’abord sous la gorge, puis les joues.  
Un tracé, nettoyer dans l’eau, reprendre le tracé, nettoyer à nouveau. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il le faisait. Il était parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche et Danny, tout comme lui, restait silencieux.  
Une fois satisfait de la netteté de la peau de son amant, il prit la serviette avant de l’humidifier et de nettoyer le visage de son amant. Il prit la pierre d’alun, avant de légèrement la mouiller et de la passer sur tout l’espace de rasage. Tapotant les joues et la gorge de son amant avec la serviette, il déposa baiser sur baiser le long de la peau sèche.  
\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-il avant d’embrasser Danny.

Le blond passa la main dans les cheveux de Steve.  
\- Je vais te le redemander, tu le sais ?  
Le sourire éclata du Navy SEAL valait toutes les réponses au monde.

A suivre…


	17. 14 Juin 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note bis :** Désolée pour le retard. Entre Japan et le fait que j'ai été malade pendant deux semaines, ça a été compliqué.

La semaine avait été calme. Vraiment. Ils avaient pensé qu’ils pourraient fêter l’anniversaire de Kamekona sans aucun souci. C’était une jolie illusion.  
Vendredi matin, une fusillade avait éclaté de l’autre côté de l’île. Deux gangs rivaux se battaient pour le contrôle d’n territoire et avaient mis un quartier à feu et à sang. Ils avaient donc passé la journée à identifier les suspects, travaillant les témoins qui par peur de représailles hésitaient à leur parler. Ils avaient fini par arrêter une petite dizaine de ceux qui avaient semé le chaos dans les rues tard dans la soirée.

Leur Samedi n’avait rien eu de reposant non plus. Steve semblait se croire sur un circuit de rallye depuis le matin. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et de déposer Grace aux aurores chez sa mère. Depuis, ils avaient eu deux courses-poursuites pour choper les deux chefs de gangs –qui bien évidemment niaient la moindre participation- et Danny imaginait déjà la pile de paperasse qu’il aurait à gérer suite à cela.

Une seconde fusillade éclata à 14h, leur donnant raison. Il fallait bien croire qu’ils avaient arrêté les deux seuls gangsters honnêtes de l’île. Cette fois-ci, le Five-0 put intervenir bien plus rapidement. Kono était à proximité avec son fusil, alors que Chin, Steve et Danny étaient au sol avec leurs armes.  
\- Des renforts, dis-moi qu’un jour, tu comprendras ce mot, McGarrett ! Hurla Danny alors qu’ils se faisaient canarder.  
Il devait être une dizaine de l’autre côté et pas moyen de relever la tête de leur cachette pour répliquer. Le fusil à pompe du natif n’y changeait absolument rien. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu attendre l’équipe du SWAT, mais non, il avait fallu agir vite, comme toujours.  
\- Tu es mon renfort, Danno, lui répliqua Steve, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.  
\- Un jour, tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! Dis-lui, Chin ! Interpella-t-il leur ami, alors qu’une nouvelle rafale percutait la voiture.  
\- Je ne me mêle pas de vos préliminaires, répondit-il rapidement espérant ne pas s’attirer les foudres de Danny.

A cet instant, Steve se leva pour tirer. Sans réfléchir, les deux autres le suivirent, soutenus par les tirs précis de Kono. Si la majorité du temps, il maudissait son amant d’avoir déteint sur la jeune femme, il devait avouer qu’il l’appréciait dans ce genre de moment.  
Alors qu’il mettait son poing dans la figure du dernier combattant pour le neutraliser, il se retourna vers les deux autres.  
\- Comment ça des préliminaires ? Où vois-tu des préliminaires, Kelly ? Tu sais ce que sont des préliminaires ? Moi, je ne vois qu’un fou-furieux de la gâchette qui veut notre mort !  
Chin leva les mains en signe d’apaisement. Il n’allait quand même pas lui expliquer que tout le district pensait qu’après leurs disputes épiques, ils se réconciliaient sur l’oreiller, et que c’était pour cela qu’ils passaient leur temps à se disputer.  
\- Brah, t’inquiète pas. On juge pas, se moqua Kono en arrivant.  
Elle n’avait rien loupé de l’échange grâce à son oreillette et il était évident qu’elle était du même avis que son cousin.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des préliminaires. J’essaie juste d’expliquer à cet homme des cavernes que le concept de renfort n’est pas juste un mot décoratif dans le dictionnaire.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, laissant le blond s’époumoner. Il était évident que Chin était d’accord sur le fond, mais il savait aussi qu’il fallait laisser Danny se fatiguer. Personne ne changerait Steve sur ce point et –au moins- maintenant, il prenait la peine de ne plus faire comme si chaque charge était une mission suicide.  
Pour le reste, c’était peut-être un peu trop lui demander. Alors, ils avaient pris l’habitude de laisser Danny s’époumoner. C’était un peu comme quand Steve parlait de ce qu’il pourrait faire avec tel ou tel matériel. Il n’y avait que son compagnon pour l’écouter et lui interdire de commander cela, car c’était illégal de l’utiliser en dehors des zones de combat.  
Chin ne se faisait aucune illusion, personne ne l’écoutait non plus quand il parlait informatique, à moins que Toast ne soit présent. Quant à Kono… En réalité, tous l’écoutaient, mais c’était surtout pour s’assurer qu’ils n’acceptent pas sans s’en rendre compte une très mauvaise idée. Le poker alcoolisé avait été très douloureux, la dernière fois.

\- Lou ! Veux-tu expliquer à cet idiot que les renforts sont importants ! Je vais…  
Le blond n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Steve était là, dans son dos, le retournant pour l’embrasser et le faire taire.  
\- Ce sont des préliminaires. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien arrêter de hurler, j’aimerais bien que tu inculpes nos criminels pour que l’on puisse tester le canapé de mon bureau, avant de les interroger, lui murmura contre les lèvres son amant.  
Le blond vira écarlate, alors que l’attention de tous les hommes du SWAT était sur eux. C’était l’une des premières fois où Steve sortait de sa réserve en présence d’inconnus. Ils… Des fois, dans un bar, ils avaient échangé de rapides baisers, mais jamais quelque chose d’aussi profond, d’aussi explicite.  
Fermant les yeux une seconde, il les rouvrit pour découvrir un chef du SWAT hilare. Ignorant soigneusement la chose, il récita presque mécaniquement leurs droits à chaque suspect présent.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois à l’abri dans le bureau de Steve, les persiennes fermées, qu’il reprit son souffle en quelque sorte.  
\- Good boy, lui sourit son amant.  
Etrangement, il savait que cela n’avait rien de moqueur. C’était… Une sorte d’encouragement. Et alors qu’ils profitaient du rush d’adrénaline qui leur restait, Danny se rendit compte que oui, après chaque fusillade comme cela, après qu’il lui avait hurlé dessus, ils avaient tendance à agir comme deux adolescents en manque de sexe.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que Steve se souvint de lui offrir le cadeau qu’il avait prévu. Plutôt que le laisser conduire sa propre voiture, il avait décidé de lui offrir un bon pour conduire des voitures de sport.  
Contre toute attente, Danny ne se mit pas à râler, il préférera l’attirer contre lui pour l’embrasser, comme un avant-goût de leur prochaine nuit à la maison.

A suivre…


	18. 21 Juin 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Désolée pour le retard. Entre Japan et le fait que j'ai été malade pendant deux semaines, ça a été compliqué.

Danny avait réfléchi toute la semaine. Depuis quatre mois, Steve avait quelque chose en tête et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander jusqu’où cela irait.  
Steve l’avait baisé, réduit à l’état de petite chose, qui lui était soumis et heureux de l’être. Leurs amis lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur combien leurs disputes étaient avant tout une manière de se préparer à faire l’amour.  
Si on lui avait demandé juste six mois plus tôt, il aurait affirmé avoir une relation à la sexualité classique, sans bizarreries ou choses sortant de l’ordinaire. Il était évident qu’il ne se connaissait pas aussi bien que ce qu’il pensait et il était peut-être grand temps qu’il y fasse face.

C’est pour cela qu’il fut content de découvrir que Steve était encore au lit avec lui ce matin-là. Il se colla contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule nue. Le brun poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de l’enlacer. Il était encore à demi-endormi et les gestes étaient machinaux.  
Ce ne fut que presque une demi-heure plus tard que le SEAL commença vraiment à bouger.  
\- Tu veux quoi au petit-déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il. Pancakes ? Bacon ?  
\- On est obligé de se lever tout de suite ? J’aurais bien aimé qu’on parle.  
Steve fronça les sourcils.  
\- Il y a un souci ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment…

Le brun attendit la suite, ne cherchant pas à le pousser. Il savait par expérience qu’aller à son rythme pour parler des choses difficiles était une bonne chose et c’était Danny qui le lui avait appris.  
La seule chose qu’il savait c’était que ça ne pouvait pas être une rupture. Son amant n’aurait jamais choisi d’en parler, collé ainsi à lui, dans leur lit. Alors, quoi que ce soit, ça ne l’inquiétait pas.  
\- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m’as baisé ? Ton cadeau, ajouta-t-il doucement.  
Il hocha la tête, voyant de quoi il parlait. Il voyait la différence entre faire l’amour et cette fois-ci. Là, ça n’avait été que pour le plaisir, le sexe. Même s’il y avait des sentiments, ce n’était pas ce qui les avait animés sur le moment.  
\- J’étais passif, entre tes mains. Je… Tu aurais pu faire de moi ce que tu voulais. Et c’est effrayant, tu sais.  
\- Je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté, tu le sais ? Laissa-t-il échapper immédiatement.  
\- Je sais, Babe, murmura-t-il. Mais, je ne sais pas si j’aurais été capable de te dire que je ne le voulais pas. C’était bon. Tellement bon, tu sais. Je crois que c’était mon meilleur orgasme. Et puis la semaine dernière…

Il eut un instant d’arrêt avant de continuer.  
\- Ils ont raison de dire que quand je gueule, c’est une forme de préliminaire pour nous deux. Et… Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je pense de tout ça, tu sais. Juste que ce n’est pas parce que ça me fait peur, que j’ai du mal à me reconnaître, que… Que je n’en veux pas. Mais je ne sais pas comment…  
Steve caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant, avant de lui répondre.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on cherche à deux ? Si tu ne veux pas, c’est pas grave. Ça peut être plus tard. Ou jamais.  
Le sourire de Danny se fit plus doux, alors qu’il frottait doucement sa joue contre le pectoral de son amant.  
\- Tous les deux. Ça me plaît, Babe.  
\- Alors, il faudra me dire tes limites et… On retentera ce « meilleur orgasme ».

Le rire de Danno emplit la chambre.  
\- C’est tout ce que tu as retenu. Espèce de Néandertalien !  
Tous les deux savaient que c’était faux, mais c’était pour le principe.  
\- Et je voudrais bien des pancakes aux myrtilles.

Ils somnolèrent un long moment, profitant du calme du matin. Ils n’avaient pas tous les jours la chance de se réveiller ensemble, sans avoir à partir en vitesse au travail, sans avoir d’enfant à la maison ou d’autres urgences.  
C’était agréable. Steve caressa doucement le bas du dos de son amant. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Danny ne soit dur et prêt à faire l’amour, lui aussi. Le brun prit tout son temps, ne laissant pas leur envie les déborder. Ils avaient envie de savourer l’autre et le moment présent. Ne pas se laisser emporter par leurs sens.  
Jusqu’au plaisir et à l’orgasme.

***

Ce ne fut que bien après, une fois attablé devant une assiette débordante que Steve déposa à côté de lui son cadeau de la semaine.  
\- Ce n’était pas prévu cette semaine, mais… Je me suis dit que vu notre discussion de ce matin, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose.  
Le blond regarda le présent, avant d’éclater de rire.  
\- Des cahiers de vacances pour adulte ? Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, celui en rouge, c’est sur la sexualité… Et le bleu est bien sûr sur le bon usage de l’anglais.

Attrapant l’encolure du tee-shirt de son amant, il l’embrassa. Il n’y avait pas d’autre manière de lui dire les choses. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il connaissait sa passion pour le bon usage de leur langue et même s’il jurait ne pas le partager, il savait que Steve s’amusait beaucoup à le provoquer sur la question.  
\- Tu sais toujours ce que j’aime, Babe.  
\- Alors, tu es heureux que je sois un néandertalien ?  
\- Tu es mon néandertalien, répondit-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
Le brun pouffa de rire, positivement ravi de la réponse. Tant que Danny pensait ce genre de choses, alors, tout lui allait.

A suivre…


	19. 28 Juin 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note bis** : Désolée pour le retard. Entre Japan et le fait que j'ai été malade pendant deux semaines, ça a été compliqué.

Le dimanche matin, ils avaient fait l’amour sans s’inquiéter de leur discussion. Le lundi soir, après une nouvelle engueulade sur le terrain, Danny avait imposé une règle : le boulot devait rester au boulot et ne pas rentrer dans leur vie privée.  
Le mardi, cette règle était allègrement piétinée alors qu’il le traînait dans la salle d’interrogatoire. L’adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et il n’envisageait pas d’attendre que leur suspect ait avoué pour en profiter.  
Mercredi, les règles étaient oubliées, car leur suspect s’était évadé et avait envoyé trois policiers à l’hôpital –aucun mort, Dieu merci- pendant son transfert.

Jeudi, alors qu’il lui avait remis la main dessus et que le Five-0 avait mené personnellement le prisonnier à Halawa, Danny revint à la question de ses règles. Cette fois-ci, il fit plus simple : leur vie sexuelle ne devait pas impacter leur vie professionnelle. Donc, même s’il pouvait se soumettre totalement au lit, le blond n’envisageait pas d’accepter tout et n’importe quoi au travail de la part de Steve.  
Ce dernier eu le bon goût de ne pas dire trop fort son « comme si tu pouvais ne pas discuter mes ordres » pour éviter une dispute. En même temps, même s’il le lui proposait, Steve n’en voudrait pas. Ce n’était pas juste parce qu’il était un excellent flic qu’il l’avait choisi, mais aussi parce qu’il était prêt à s’opposer à lui.

Vendredi fut… Intéressant. Le brun découvrit que Kono tenait visiblement les bourses d’un immense –et parfaitement illégal- pari. Quand il lui en parla, elle prit immédiatement un air parfaitement innocent, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Cela aurait été plus efficace, si elle n’avait pas eu dans la main les fiches de paris et les sommes qui allaient avec. Elle ressemblait à un chat niant d’avoir attaqué et avalé le canari, alors que des plumes jaunes dépassaient de sa bouche.  
Il avait juste fini par lui demander quel était le cagnotte du moment, avant de hocher la tête. La somme commençait à être coquette… Mais avant qu’il ait eu la possibilité de continuer cette discussion, le même prisonnier qui avait déjà bien occupé leur semaine revint au centre des conversations.

Un assaut avait été mené contre l’infirmerie, alors qu’il y passait une évaluation psychologique. Bien évidemment, celui-ci avait permis d’exfiltrer le prisonnier. Malheureusement, un otage avait été pris. Chin changea presque instantanément de couleur. Ce ne fut qu’une fois sur place, quand il découvrit Leilani au près des ambulanciers avec juste une grosse bosse sur la tête qu’il réussit à se calmer.  
Aucun d’entre eux ne le lui dit, mais… Oui, ils se doutaient que leur ami n’était pas prêt à perdre de nouveau sa compagne. Danny avait pris en charge Kono, pendant que Steve était en binôme avec Lou. Toast avait été recruté plus ou moins de force pour gérer les recherches informatiques tant que Chin n’était pas en état de le faire.

Ils coururent plus ou moins toute la nuit après leur criminel. Ce fut grâce à Chin qu’ils arrivèrent à lui mettre la main dessus. Une fois Leilani en sécurité –elle dormait sur le canapé du bureau de Steve- il reprit du début les dossiers, les liens entre leur prisonnier en fuite et ses précédents complices. Toast ne fut pas pour autant relâché, car le natif attendait de lui un algorithme pour identifier les relations les plus fortes. Et il eut raison. Ce fut comme cela qu’ils se rendirent compte qu’en plus de l’épouse légitime, il y avait une conjointe non-officielle. Elle était la sœur d’un des associés de leur criminel en fuite.  
Le SWAT et le Five-0 fit une descente dès 5h30, heure réglementaire, et cueillirent avec un plaisir non-feint leur suspect, avec ses complices. Lou anticipa les récriminations à venir de Danny, en exigeant son placement en haute-sécurité à Halawa. Il était hors de question qu’on continue à lui courir après. Tout le monde avait autre chose à faire.

Le blond somnolait alors que Steve les ramenait à la maison. Il était presque onze heure et le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir chez tous les deux. Leur objectif était de dormir quelques heures, avant d’aller chercher Grace chez Rachel. S’ils se réveillaient assez tôt, ils étaient conviés pour le goûter.

***

Ce ne fut qu’alors que Danny commençait à s’enfoncer dans le sommeil, le soir, que Steve se redressa d’un seul coup. [Le soir suivant, alors que Danny commençait à s'endormir/s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, Steve se redressa d'un seul coup.]  
\- Mince, mince, mince ! J’ai oublié !  
Le blond poussa un grognement en sentant son amant bouger du lit.  
\- Reste. Chais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais revient dormir, McGarrett !

Malgré leurs heures de sommeil dans la journée, il restait épuisé et comptait bien faire le tour du cadrant.  
\- Avec tout ça, j’ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau, lui répondit-il alors qu’il ouvrait un placard.  
\- Reviens te coucher. Ça attendra demain.  
Il pouvait voir l’hésitation du brun. Il tapota le matelas et aussitôt son amant était de retour dans leur lit et il se collait contre lui.  
\- Raconte-moi pendant que je m'endors, d’accord ? Ça fera comme si tu me le donnais.  
Le brun pouffa de rire, en l’entendant.  
\- C’est un flacon de chocolat avec un pinceau. Pour dessiner sur toi, avant que je ne le nettoie. Avec la langue.  
\- Je pourrai redessiner tes tatouages. Ils auront bon goût, comme ça.

Steve sourit en entendant cela. Il savait que Danny avait une certaine fascination pour eux, même s’il ne lui avait jamais dit comme cela. Quand ils faisaient l’amour, il avait tendance à prendre son temps quand il arrivait sur eux. Même quand ils se contentaient de somnoler sur le canapé, il sentait souvent les doigts de Danno les caresser.  
\- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de son amant, avant d’ajouter, bien que celui-ci soit déjà endormi. Je t’aime.

A suivre…

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
